L'incroyable destin de la tigresse du sanctuaire
by Shichibi10
Summary: Wassilia, fan de Saint Seiya aura la paussibiliter de changer l'histoire de son mangas favori en grandissant une nouvelle fois dans se monde. Cependant un sombre destin l'attends, élue d'une déesse...
1. Arc Sanctuaire 1

I. Prologue

En se superbe samedi de Mai, profitant de mon week-end avant de reprendre mes cours de médecine, j'étais dans le magasin manga de ma ville. Superbe ville qu'est Marseille, avec son vieux port, ses plages, son soleil et bien sur son équipe de foot ! Alors j'étais dans les rayons des figurines et autres objets de Saint Seiya, mon manga favori. J'avais flashé depuis dix minutes sur une figurine en résine de Shion dans sa magnifique armure du Bélier dans les épisodes de Lost Canvas.

Mais au fait, qu'elle idiote, je ne me suis pas présenter ! Je m'appel Wassilia Paradis, vingt ans, célibataire depuis trente six heures, cheveux auburn m'arrivant au milieu du dos et des yeux bleu quasi transparent.

Bon alors j'étais en train de peser le pour et le contre pour m'acheter cette figurine qui allait peut être bientôt agrandir ma collection déjà impressionnante de ce manga. C'est alors que mon portable se mit à vibrer. Je le pris et répondis.

- T'es où ?

Ça c'est ma jeune sœur qui va encore me demander d'aller la chercher où autre. Malgré cela je l'adore ma petit Audrey qui va sur ses dix sept ans.

- Ben je fais du shopping !

- Sans moi !

- Ouais ! T'as pas qu'à être avec ce nul.

- Etais, tu peux venir me chercher ?

- OK.

Je raccrochais en poussant un soupir et pris la figurine et alla la payer. Puis lorsque je sortis de la boutique, j'allai dans ma petit 106 bleu nuit et partis vers la plage. Depuis le divorce de mes parents, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ma sœur qui squatte dans mon appart cela va faire bien six mois. Une dispute avec ma mère par rapport à ses fréquentations. Bof, c'était juste une mère célibataire qui emmerde sa fille parce que cette dernière découche de temps en temps ! Mais bon passons, j'arrive enfin sur le parking de la plage et m'arrête devant une jeune fille avec des cheveux court blond lui arrivant sur les épaules et les mêmes yeux que moi. Audrey monta dans la voiture tous en rouspétant contre son ex…

Une fois à la maison, je partis directement dans ma pièce réserver au manga et posa Shion au milieu des autres et m'extasia devant la figurine de Milo, mon personnage préférer, même si je les adore quasiment tous ! Puis je partis sur le balcon afin de voir les voitures minuscules passer. Car j'habite en plein centre ville de Marseille que dixième étages, heureusement avec ascenseur ! Cependant en cette fin de journée, le ciel montait noir, présageant un bel orage.

- Wassi, j'vais prendre ma douche !

- OK. N'oublis pas que c'est ton tour de faire à manger !

Je ne pus que sourire en voyant ma sœur se précipiter dans ma petite salle de bain tout en ruminant sur nos tours de rôle pour le repas. Puis je partis prendre un de mes tomes de Saint Seiya, le tome onze, où Milo perdra contre Hyoga et la mort de deux Chevaliers d'Ors et de Bronze. Je poussai un soupir en contemplant Seiya et Shun devant le temple des Poissions. Je connais leurs histoires part cœur, malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire…

J'étais à présent derrière une fenêtre en train de regarder les éclairs illuminer le ciel et la pluie s'écrasant sur ma vitre, ainsi qu'attendre le bruit sourd du tonnerre. C'est alors que je vis parmi les ce ciel noir la constellation des gémeaux briller de mille feu. Surprise par un tel évènement, je sortis malgré la pluie sur le balcon, je regardais ma constellation briller, alors qu'un autre éclair surgis suivis d'un puissant coup de tonnerre. Puis plus rien, le noir complet et un mal de crâne pas possible…

* * *

Je sentis un sol humine sous moi, puis lorsque j'asseyais d'ouvrit les yeux, un mal de crâne vint me tirailler les tempes. C'est alors que j'entendis des bruits de pas, puis une porte qui s'ouvre, laissant filtrer de la lumière qui me pique les yeux. C'est alors que j'entendis des voix d'hommes, surement deux hommes.

- Mais… c'est une enfant ?

Une enfant ! Tu veux une claque mon con ! J'ai vingt ans ! Si je pouvais bouger, le lui botterait le cul avec mes prises d'arts martial. Hé je ne suis pas ceinture noire pour rien !

- Pourtant ce cosmos et se bruit ? Dit l'autre

Cosmos ? Mais quel genre de rêve suis-je en train de faire !

- Prenons là et amenons là au Pope. Il doit savoir ce qui se passe ici.

Je me sentis m'élever du sol, puis de nouveau le noir complet. Je m'endormi dans les bras de ce type la tête trop pleine de question…


	2. Arc Sanctuaire 2

I. Une arrivée fracassante au Sanctuaire

_Enfant des ténèbres, toi qui a le pouvoir de tous changer, vie à présent dans ce monde et modifie leurs destins funestes afin qu'un avenir meilleur se dessine pour eux…_

Lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux, je fus surprise de me retrouver dans un grand lit. Je m'assis alors afin de mieux voir où j'étais et vis une chambre simple dans le style du XVIIème siècle. C'est alors que je vis un miroir contre le mur reflétant le lit et donc normalement mon reflet. Pourtant je n'y vis au travers qu'une gamine d'environ quatre ans qui me ressemblait beaucoup lorsque j'avais le même âge. Les cheveux au dessus des épaules et habillait d'une tunique. C'est alors que les paroles de ce type me revinrent en mémoire, il m'avait traité d'enfant.

- NON MAIS JE REVE ! C'N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! J'AI DU RETRECIS AU LAVAGE LA ! JE RESSEMBLE A UNE MIOCHE DE QUATRE ANS ! FAITE QUE JE ME REVEILLE ET VITE ! DANS QUEL MONDE DE FOU J'AI ATTERI !

J'étais à présent devant le miroir en train de me regarder sous tous les angles, lorsqu'une personne entra dans la pièce. Tellement préoccuper par mon reflet, je ne la vis pas s'approcher de moi et s'accroupir avant de me toucher l'épaule. Surprise je me retournai vers la mystérieuse personne qui n'était autre que le Pope. Mais en voyant son couvre chef, je fus soulager de voir que s'était Shion qui était près de moi et non Saga.

- Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveiller. Je dois dire que vos cris m'on beaucoup intriguer mon enfant surtout vos paroles. Mais avant je voudrais savoir qui vous êtes et comment êtes vous arriver dans le palais sans vous faire repérer par les gardes.

Je fais quoi moi maintenant, je suis haut comme trois pommes et demie, devant un télépathe et ancien Chevalier d'Or du Bélier. Rahhhhhh, fichu masque qui m'empêche de voir son visage ! Mais j'y pense maintenant, si je suis dans le monde de Saint Seiya et que cette voix me demandant de changer l'histoire dit vrai…

- Je m'appel Wassilia et je ne viens pas de votre monde. Comment je suis arrivé ici, c'est un grand mystère, j'étais en train de regarder un orage chez moi, lorsque j'ai vu la constellation des Gémeau brillait. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans ce lit avec la taille d'un nain de jardin.

- C'est un peu normal que vous soyez petite, vous avez quatre ans. Par contre vous parler comme une adulte et c'est assez surprenant.

- Ben quoi, c'est normal ! J'ai rétréci au lavage en venant ici ! En fait j'ai vingt ans !

Je vis que j'avais dut le surprendre, même si je ne voyais pas son visage, je pouvais ressentir son cosmos. Comment ? Je peux ressentir la cosmo-énergie ! Cool !

- J'ai bien peur de vous dire que ce que vous me dite me surprend énormément…

- Vous avez qu'à utilisé la télépathie pour vérifier, mais attention, ma tête c'est privé ! Le coupais-je

- Comm…

Je ne pu que sourire en le voyant se redresser pour mieux me contempler, je sais que je suis direct, mais avec un Chevalier il le faut, surtout avec lui.

- Ben oui, vous n'êtes pas l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier, Shion. Vous savez, avec moi ce couvre chef et se masque ne sert a rien vus que vous connais depuis assez longtemps déjà.

Lorsque je vis qu'il était près à m'écouter, je lui racontai tous, ma vie et surtout comment je le connaissais ainsi que tous les autres. Bien sur le connaissant il m'arrêta par moment pour en connaître plus, mais moi je lui répondis simplement que le temps pour certaine révélation devais attendre encore un peu…

* * *

**_POV SHION_**

J'étais assit dans mon bureau en train de repenser aux paroles de cette mystérieuse fille qui dormais à présent dans ma chambre. Elle en connaissait tellement sur le Sanctuaire et même sur moi-même que cela m'effrayer un peu. Pourtant lorsque j'avais vérifié qu'elle ne mentait pas, je sentis dans son cosmos toute sa sincérité. J'écrivis alors à mon vieil ami afin d'avoir ses conseil, car la constellation du Tigre avait brillé de mille feu avec celle des Gémeau dans son monde il y a peu de temps, le jour de son arrivée si ma mémoire et bonne.

_Cher Dôko,_

_Si je t'écris après tant de temps, c'est pour te dire qu'hier est arrivé une drôle de fillette au Sanctuaire. Cette gamine ne vient pas de notre monde et en connaît bien plus que nous sur le Sanctuaire et sur l'avenir. Pour te dire, elle a découvert mon identité et celle de tous les Chevaliers de notre époque._

_Elle s'appel Wassilia, elle a quatre ans en apparence et vingt mentalement, même si elle est complètement folle par moment. Vingt est l'âge qu'elle avait dans son monde d'après ses dires, et vrai lorsque j'ai vérifié grâce à mes pouvoirs, ça aussi elle était au courant ! Elle a des cheveux auburn qui lui arrivent au dessus des épaules et des yeux cyan._

_Mais la raison pour laquelle je t'écris, c'est surtout pour avoir de tes conseils, car la constellation du Tigre à briller le jour de son arrivée. Puis Wassilia a un puissant cosmos qui sommeille en elle, il rivalise avec le notre. De plus lorsque je me suis renseigné sur l'armure qui va avec la constellation du Tigre, j'ai appris que s'était une armure d'Argent et que son possesseur n'apparaissait que lorsque l'avenir était sombre afin de changer le destin. Elle m'a aussi parlé de destin funeste dans son récit sur nos vies, pourtant elle a refusé de m'en dire d'avantage et a réussis à bloquer ses penser._

_En attendant, je vais lui apprendre à contrôler son cosmos et voir si elle osera s'ouvrir un peu plus, car aujourd'hui elle était prostrée dans un couin les yeux dans le vague._

_J'attends avec impatience ta lettre mon ami._

_Shion_

Ce n'est que le lendemain que je reçu la lettre de Dôko…

_Cher Shion,_

_Ce que tu me raconte me surprend beaucoup, cette gamine ne doit pas être comme les autres pour tous savoirs sur nous, surtout sur la précédente guerre sainte. Moi aussi j'ai entendu parler de l'armure du Tigre._

_On dit que lorsque le Tigre noir apparaîtra dans notre monde, c'est que le destin de ce dernier aura la possibilité d'être changer. Il possède le pouvoir des ténèbres avec l'âme aussi pur que du cristal, son pouvoir égale bien les nôtres._

_Par contre si comme tu me dis, elle connait notre futur, peu être que c'est pour le changer qu'elle est ici. Bien sur cela n'est qu'une hypothèse._

_Enfin pour son entraînement, je pense qu'un de tes Chevaliers d'Or pourrai s'occuper d'elle. Mais fait attention, cette fille nous réserve je pense pas mal de surprise._

_Dôko._

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que j'étais au Sanctuaire, deux jours que Shion m'avait appris à contrôler un minimum mon cosmos. Deux jours que je m'amusai à le faire rougir avec des compliments ou à le faire tourner en bourrique part des petites remarques. Cependant, aujourd'hui j'allai être mise sous la tutelle d'un Chevalier afin de parfaire mon entraînement. Car pendant ses deux jours, Shion m'apprit que j'allais devenir un Chevalier, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui du Tigre noir*. Moi, un Chevalier d'Argent ! Lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé la nouvelle le lendemain de mon arriver, j'ai d'abord rit en lui demandant si ce n'était pas une blague puis lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu sur le Star Hill, je compris que mon destin était en route.

Mais en se moment j'étais dans la salle du trône près de Shion, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon d'environ douze ans avec de long cheveux bleu azur et des yeux indigo. En le voyant, je le reconnu de suite, Kanon, le frère jumeau de Saga et futur Marinas. C'est sur, là il est beaucoup moins impressionnant que lorsqu'il est le Dragon des mers !

Bien sur moi je portais le traditionnel masque des femmes Chevaliers, un masque blanc avec une flamme noire sur la joue droite. Dorénavant, seul Shion pourrait voir mon visage et moi le siens, un arrangement que je lui avais demandé pour ne pas oublier complètement mon passer. Rien qu'à cette penser, je me demandais comment allais ma petite sœur.

- Ah te voilà Kanon. Si je t'ai convoqué, c'est pour te confier cette jeune fille.

- Bien votre Excellence.

- Elle s'appelle Wassilia et je veux que tu l'entraîne pour qu'elle devienne le future Chevalier d'Argent du Tigre noir.

- Pourquoi un tel honneur ?

- Car seul un Chevalier d'Or peut l'entraîner, même si je sais que c'est ton frère le Chevalier des Gémeau. Je te sais parfaitement capable de t'occuper de Wassilia.

- Bien.

Je le vis se tourner vers moi et me faire un petit sourire que le lui rendit sous mon masque. C'est alors que j'allai vers lui ou j'allais enfin quitter le palais. Nous commençâmes à descendre les marches menant aux douze temples…

Alors que nous venions de traverser le huitième temple, je me tournais vers Kanon afin de mieux le détailler et cerner, car il n'avait décroché aucuns mots depuis que l'on a quitté le palais.

- Heu…on va où ?

- Au troisième temple, c'est là que tu vas vivre à présent.

- Tu vis avec ton frère ?

- …

- Tu sais je suis Gémeau moi aussi.

- …

Bon, plus bavard tu meurs et le pire c'est que Saga est pareille ! Je sens que je vais péter un câble seule avec ses deux zouaves.

- Dis…

- T'as quel âge ? Me coupa-t-il non loin du troisième temple

Surprise qu'il me parle enfin après mes nombreuses tentatives, je ne pu que sourire.

- « Vingt ans » Quatre ans.

- On y est, viens je vais te présenter à mon frère. C'est jeune quatre ans pour un entraînement de Chevalier. L'entendis je dire en partant droit devant

* * *

Enfin dans le temple des Gémeau, Kanon m'entraîna vers les appartements privé réservé au Chevalier d'Or des Gémeau. C'est alors que je le vis, en train de lire un livre assit sur le canapé, ses cheveux un peu plus sombre que son frère et ses mêmes yeux qui fixé l'ouvrage oubliant par la même occasion le monde qui l'entoure. Saga était devant moi et je sentis mon cœur se serrer en imaginant que dans trois ans il allait devenir Arlès, celui qu'il a toujours craint, un meurtrier.

- Saga, je te présent Wassilia, elle va vivre ici dorénavant.

- Pourquoi.

Le Chevalier d'Or venait de relever la tête de son livre et me fixai intensément, comme s'il voulait me sonder ou voir au travers de mon masque.

- Le Pope veut que je l'entraîne pour être le prochain Chevalier d'Argent du Tigre noir.

- Et c'est à toi d'entraîner cette gamine et non une femme Chevalier ?

Je bouillonnais de rage en entendant Saga parlé de la sorte à son frère, mais également car il m'a traité de gamine. J'ai peu être la taille et le force d'un nain de jardin, mais j'ai toujours toute ma tête et je peux le faire pâlir de honte avec son futur. Traitre, assassin, schizophrène… pourtant je n'ai jamais sus le détester lors de mes lectures, pas comme ses traitres de Chevaliers d'Argent ou les Marinas, Spectres à par peu être Rhadamanthe et Guerrier d'Odin.

- Ben oui, pourquoi ! C'est pas toi mon maître alors pourquoi cela te dérange ? De plus c'est un ordre du Pope.

Kanon se tourna surpris par mon intervention, alors que s'ils pouvaient voir mes yeux, ils verraient mes iris bleu cyan lancer des éclairs. Saga aussi était surprise, car il avait posé son livre sur ses genoux et ses yeux étaient devenus plus sombre.

- Wassilia, vient, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle demeure.

Kanon me pris par la main afin de me montrer ma futur chambre, et surtout pour m'éloigner de son frère. Car j'avais moi aussi sentis la colère dans le cosmos de Saga. Il me conduisit alors dans une petite pièce avec un lit et une petite commode en bois. Je vis surprise que la pièce fût déjà occuper à cause de la tunique sur une chaise.

- Tu vivras à présent ici, je suis désoler, mais c'est également ma chambre.

- D'accord !

Puis je le vis s'accroupir afin d'être à ma hauteur, ses yeux était doux et il avait un sourire franc sur le visage.

- Je suis désolé pour l'accueil de mon frère et je te remercie d'avoir pris ma défense, mais fait attention à toi quand même.

- OK.

* * *

Un mois s'était déjà écouler de puis que je vivais avec les deux zigottos de la maison des Gémeau. Malgré que Kanon soit gentil avec moi et ouvert, avec son frère il était le contraire et alors avec Saga, c'était une grande histoire d'amour, entre engueulade, ignorance et regards qui tue. J'ai fais connaissance pendant ce mois avec Aioros et Aiolia qui était sur le même terrain d'entraînement que nous. J'avais supers sympathiser avec eux et je me jurai ce jour de tous faire pour qu'Aioros vive plus que ses trois prochaine année…

Mais pour l'instant, je courais dans les couloirs du palais du Pope en souriant, malgré que j'avais toujours se fichu masque, vers le bureau de Shion. Kanon m'avait laissé la mâtiné de repos. C'est alors que j'entrai dans le bureau et vit Shion avec un garçon d'environ mon âge, les cheveux mauve. Je souris de plus belle en voyant devant moi Mü.

- Bonjour votre Excellence, je vous dérange ?

- Non Wassilia, je te présente Mü. Il…

- Enchanter de faire ta connaissance Mü, futur Chevalier du Bélier !

Je vis le garçon surpris par mes paroles, décidément, je les surprends tous en se moment ! Puis je sentis que Shion me souriait, alors qu'il congédia Mü et enleva son couvre chef et son masque.

- Il y t-il une chose que tu ne sais pas dans ce monde ?

J'enlevais également mon masque, alors que je lui fis un sourire éclatant.

- Oui, le futur de ce monde –ci. Car j'ai bien l'intention de tout faire pour qu'il change.

Au début, j'avais du mal à me confier à Shion, car j'étais un peu perdu dans ce monde. Mais j'ai retrouvé en lui le père que je n'ai jamais eu, car le mien était partis avec une autre je n'avais que quatre ans et ma sœur deux. C'est alors que je lui en avais confié un peu plus sur le futur et mon choix de le changer.

- Ben oui, j'ai rencontré en un mois le Chevalier du Sagittaire, celui des Gémeau, un des Marinas de Poséidon, les futurs Chevalier du Lion et du Bélier. Sans oublier tous ce qui vont venir dans moins d'un an ou deux. Je veux les voir vivre et non vivre trois guerres d'affiler avant de mourir en enfer.

- Je te comprends Wassilia, mais tu n'as que quatre ans.

- Pour le moment, j'en aurai vingt lorsque tout cela va se passer.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai également décider de t'entraîner une fois par semaine en plus de ton entraînement avec Kanon. Dans trois ans tu recevras ton armure…

Je baissai la tête en pensant à dans trois ans, car il allait mourir lui aussi dans trois ans. Je me sentis alors soulever puis être poser sur ses genoux.

- Je suis donc le premier à mourir.

- Voui, mais malheureusement, pour ta mort je ne peux rien faire. Car sans cela, certaines personnes ne seront pas assez puissantes pour les guerres à venir. La seule que je peux empêcher et celle d'Aioros.

- Et je serai très fier de toi si tu lui sauves la vie au détriment de la mienne.

- Mais…

- Tu es bien placer pour savoir que j'ai vécu assez longtemps et que je devrai un jour rejoindre mes compagnons.

Nous continuons de parler de mon entraînement, Shion avait détourné la conversation en voyant mon trouble à l'évocation de sa mort…

* * *

**_POV KANON_**

J'étais en train de regarder Wassilia faire ses exercices assis sur une colonne couchait au sol. En un mois, elle avait fait d'énorme progrès question force et vitesse, son endurance m'avait surpris au début. Mais avec un tel énergumène, cela se comprenait, c'était le seule personne que je connaisse qui ose tenir tête à Saga et dont ce dernier se calme tout seul lorsqu'elle l'a vraiment poussé à bout. Cela m'avait également surpris, Saga était incapable de lui faire du mal. Pour ma part, je la considérer comme ma petite sœur et sa franchise et son humour me faisait toujours rire. Je l'avais trouvé jeune pour un tel entraînement, mais en la voyant aujourd'hui, je vois bien que je m'étais trompé.

- Kanon, je fais quoi maintenant. J'en ai marre de faire toujours ma même chose !

Ça aussi est un trait de sa personnalité qui m'intrigue, elle est toujours impatient et perd facilement son calme, pourtant elle le reprend souvent aussi vite qu'elle a perdu. Drôle de gamine moi je dis.

- Rien pour le moment demain on commencera l'art du combat.

- Chouette !

- On voit que t'es enjouait de te battre !

- Aioros !

Le Chevalier du Sagittaire venait vers nous avec son jeune frère, sa présence depuis que j'entraîner Wassilia était pour moi un plaisir. Car je m'étais lié d'amitié avec le jeune homme, grâce surtout avec Wassilia qui lui avait sauté dans les bras le premier jour qu'elle l'a vu. Je suis sure que si elle n'avait pas son masque, ses yeux pétilleraient en le voyant approcher vers nous…

- Alors, comment se porte ta petite protégée ? Me posa Aioros, pendant que nos deux gamins jouaient à se battre ensemble

- Elle progresse vite, elle sait déjà maîtriser son cosmos et l'utiliser même si part moment cela dérape un peu. Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a déjà fais se genre d'exercice.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Elle a l'âge de ton frère et pourtant elle à la puissance d'un gamin qui a le double de son âge. J'en ai parlé avec le Pope et lui aussi cela le surprend.

Aioros allait répondre lorsqu'un garde arriva vers nous, il avait un message du Pope pour Wassilia, il l'a demandait chez lui. C'est vrai que ce dernier apprécier énormément la petite…

* * *

J'étais à présent devant la porte menant à la sale du trône, fatiguer d'avoir dut me farcir les douze temples pour venir voir Shion. C'est alors que j'entrai dans la salle et me retrouva en face de deux garçons de sept ans, l'un brun et l'autre châtain. Je ne pus que sourire les voyant et Shion non loin de nous approcha.

- Wassilia je voudrais te présenter…


	3. Arc Sanctuaire 3

Une amitié à toute épreuve, le nouvel entraînement de la tigresse

- Wassilia, je voudrais te présenter Shura et Angelo. Ce sont les deux nouveaux apprentis et je voudrais que tu leur face visiter le Sanctuaire pendant que je parle avec leurs futurs maîtres.

- Bien votre Excellence. Vous venez, futur Chevalier d'Ors du Cancer et du Capricorne.

Nous partîmes alors vers les Temples et commencèrent l'interminable descente des marches, je hais ses satanes marches ! Les garçons me suivaient sans dire un mot, mais je sentais le regard d'Angelo, non Masque de mort sur moi, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de fille avec un masque.

- Pourquoi portes-tu un masque ?

- Toutes les femmes Chevaliers ont un masque.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda Shura

- Seul Athéna le sait.

On traversait le sixième Temple, lorsque je vis Saga venir vers nous. En me voyant, il réprima un soupir mélangé avec une grimace. Je ne pu que sourie sous mon masque en le voyant, car je faisais partis des rares personnes à ne pas les confondre lui et son frère.

- S'lut Saga, je te présente Shura du Capricorne et Angelo du Cancer. Les gars, le type en face de vous est Saga des Gémeau.

Le dit Chevalier des Gémeau s'arrêta devant moi et me toisa, se qui me mit en rogne, moi qui suis haut comme trois pommes et demie ! Quoi ! Vivement que je grandisse pour lui botter le cul lors de sa prise de pouvoir ou son retour en tant que surplis d'Hadès…

- Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas me parler de la sorte.

- Heu…beaucoup !

Il allait me passer sur le coté droit, lorsque je lui bloquai la route de mon petit bras.

- Laisse-moi passer, je dois aller voir le Pope.

- Nan, quand on est poli on dit bonjour, de plus se sont tes futurs collègues alors tu pourrais être un peu aimable.

- Pousse-toi gamine.

- Comme tu veux rabat joie.

Puis je partis également suivis des deux autres que me fixaient maintenant bizarrement pour avoir osez malgré mon âge à un Chevalier d'Or. Pourtant la réflexion du crabe me fit sourire, car il trouva que j'avais du cran et qu'il aimait ça. Alors que Shura me sourit timidement en me disant que j'étais suicidaire mais que mon courage m'honorer…

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, j'étais seule en train de me promener dans le Sanctuaire, Kanon avait un entraînement avec son frère et j'avais donc la journée de libre. C'est alors que je m'arrêtai non loin du camp d'entraînement des apprentis. Je m'assis alors sur les escaliers non loin d'eux afin de mieux les voir de battre. Je ne pouvais être qu'impressionner par leurs mouvements, même si moi aussi je savais le faire à présent. C'est vrai que depuis que je vis dans ce monde, je suis plus heureuse que dans mon ancien monde. Car ici je me sens chez moi, non pas que je n'aimais pas ma famille, mais il n'y avait vraiment que ma sœur et mes rares amis qui me permettaient de ne pas peter un plomb. Ma mère se fiche de moi et ne veux plus me voir depuis le jour où je lui ai dis ses quatre vérité sur notre père et sa façon de vivre depuis son divorce. Et enfin mon père, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle depuis son départ, comme si nous n'avions jamais existé dans sa vie. Pour finir, ma famille plus loin j'étais d'eux mieux je me porte…

Ma sœur, Audrey, son image venait de s'installer dans ma tête. Comment elle allait, je l'ai abandonné. C'est peu être mon seul regret, ma petite sœur. Je sentis alors des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je pris alors une grande respiration essayant de ne pas re-déprimer comme il y a trois jours. C'était Kanon qui m'avait consolé en plein milieu de la nuit alors que j'hurlai à ma sœur de revenir, un simple cauchemar il m'avait dis, pourtant il était bien réel pour moi. C'est aussi cette nuit là qu'il a vu mon visage alors que je collais à lui comme à une boue. Depuis je le considérer comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu, un peu comme Shion qui est comme un père pour moi…

Je me levais et allai retourner au troisième Temple lorsque je vis trois garçons d'environ huit ou neuf ans devant moi. Ils me regardaient avec mépris et de haut, tout pour me plaire ses types, surtout celui du milieu qui ose me regardait de haut avec son sourire hypocrite.

- Je ne savais pas qu'une fille apprentis avait le droit de venir ici. Dit celui de droite

- Idiot, c'est la gamine qui vit avec le Chevalier des Gémeau, il paraîtrait que se serai l'élève de Kanon. Dit celui de gauche

- Impossible cette mioche ne peut pas être leur apprentie, elle à l'air d'une crevette, de plus c'est une fille.

Gamine, mioche, crevette et fille faible ! Là je sens que je vais exploser !

- Mais vous vous prenez pour qui pour me juger sans me connaître bande de crétins !

Je suis peut être haut comme trois pommes et demie avec la force d'un nain, mais je peux encore vous foutre une raclé ! Je vais vous faire une prise d'art martial dont vous me dirait des nouvelles bandes d'abrutis !

- Comment tu nous as traités !

- Comment oses-tu !

- On va te faire passer l'envi de nous parler de la sorte !

Les trois idiots commencèrent à s'avancer vers moi en faisant soit craquer leurs ors, soit en brandissant leurs poings. Moi, je me mis en position de combat, non pas celle que m'a appris Kanon, mais la mienne lors d'un duel d'art martial. C'est alors que je commençais à esquiver les coups sans pour autant les leurs rendre. Puis je sautai pour éviter le poing de l'un deux, je pris alors appuis sur son bras afin de lui décrocher un coup dans la mâchoire. Le type tomba au sol sonné par mon attaque, et un de KO. Ensuite je concentrai mon cosmos dans ma main et le frappa avec la pomme de la main au niveau de l'épaule droite, puis tout en prenant appuis sur lui, je l'envoyai voler plus loin. Maintenant que le deuxième était KO, j'allais m'occuper de l'autre lorsque je sentis le cosmos d'Aioros derrière moi et le type ne plus bouger.

- Je ne savais pas que des apprentis étaient assez lâche pour s'en prendre à une fillette à trois contre un.

Je me retournai pour le fusillai du regard, sans qu'il ne le voit bien sur, fichu masque. Par contre, lui il souriait, comme si s'était normal que j'arrive à dégommer des types le double de mon âge. Je le vis alors venir vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras alors que je poussai une exclamation de surprise.

- Je parlerai à vos maître de ceux que je viens de voir et toi je te ramène chez toi, Kanon est rentré.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé lui foutre sa raclé !

- Dis moi tu porte bien ton nom de tigresse ! Tu montre crocs et griffes dès qu'on t'énerve !

Si tu savais, si tu savais que je ne peux plus supporter qu'on me traite de gamine alors que je suis une adulte. Même si j'ai une tout autre apparence ici.

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! Ils n'avaient pas que m'emmerder et me traiter de faible gamine !

- C'est sur, vu la raclé que t'as foutu à deux d'entre eux !

Je me surpris à me sentir bien dans ses bras alors qu'il me faisait gentiment la morale, car il avait le sourire et me félicita même pour mes progrès au corps à corps.

* * *

Alors qu'il m'avait posé sur le palier du troisième temple, Aioros continua sa monter afin d'aller vers son Temple. Je partis alors directement vers la chambre afin de voir Kanon et lui demander comment c'est passer son entraînement avec son frère. C'est alors que je le vis, coucher sur son lit dormant alors le soleil commençait à peine sa descente. Je montai alors sur le lit pour voir s'il allait bien, car je venais de sentir l'odeur du sang. Une fois sur le lit, je vis Kanon les yeux fermait avec le visage en sang, des coupures sur les bras et sur son torse qu'il avait dénudé. Je poussai un soupir en redescendant et en allant dans la cuisine afin de récupérer de l'eau et de quoi nettoyer le sang et les plaies.

* * *

**_POV KANON_**

J'étais lessivé de cet entraînement avec Saga, il faut dire qu'il ne m'avait pas loupé cette fois. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'étais couché sur mon lit, mais il n'y a que coucher que je me sentais bien. Car mes jambes et mes bras me faisaient souffrir le martyr. La seule satisfaction était que mon cher frère était dans le même état que moi coté fatigue et non pour les blessures.

C'est alors que je sentis un tissus humide sur mon visage et passer avec douceur sur mes plaies. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait me soigner, Wassilia. J'ouvris alors les yeux afin de voir la fillette panser l'une de mes coupures que j'avais sur les bras. Elle n'avait pas son masque, signe qu'elle me faisait assez confiance pour passer outre la loi de notre déesse et cela depuis que je l'ai consolé de son cauchemar sur sa famille. Pour moi elle était trop jeune pour devenir Chevalier et surtout pour assister à la mort de sa famille si je me souviens bien de son rêve. Lorsqu'elle vit que je l'observais, elle me fit un de ses sourires dont elle avait le secret et qui me faisait toujours chaud au cœur. L'homme qui plus tard verra son visage et tombera amoureux de cette petite perle sera un homme très chanceux…

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux…merci Wassilia.

- Pas d'quoi ! Tiens.

Elle me tendit alors un verre qu'elle me força à prendre en prétextant que si je le ne prends pas mes articulations allait encore plus me faire souffrir demain et qu'elle, elle voulait continuait son entraînement…

* * *

**_POV SAGA_**

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment lorsque je rentrais dans mon Temple. Je sentis que mon frère et sa gamine d'apprentie étaient déjà coucher. C'est avec difficulté que j'allais vers la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau avant d'aller me coucher. Cet entraînement avec Kanon m'avait éreinté et mes jambes avaient du mal à me soutenir. C'est alors que je vis un verre sur la table de la cuisine avec un mot à coté. Surpris, je le pris donc et le lu.

Saga

Il y a dans ce verre de quoi atténuer tes douleurs.

Bonne nuit, la gamine

Malgré son écriture maladroite, je ne pus que sourire de cette gamine, qui malgré tous se que je pouvais lui dire prenait soins de moi. Je l'avais remarqué il y peu de temps comment elle se comportait avec Kanon et nos disputes et ses soupir à la fin comme si elle était soulager d'une certaine chose. Je pris alors son verre et partis dans ma chambre…

* * *

Morte, c'est le mot pour me décrire en se moment, oui j'étais morte…de fatigue. Et le pire c'était que l'on était que midi ! Kanon dans sa grande générosité de prof sadique avait sonné la cloche des repas. Si mes souvenirs sont bon, la torture à commençait le lendemain de ma bagarre qu'il a commençais à être plus violent pendant les entraînements et à me faire porter des poids monstres. Je suis sure que c'est Aioros qui lui a parlé de ma façon de battre. Car maintenant, je portais des rocs immenses, faisait des pompes et abdos, et me prenait des raclé contre Kanon…

En se moment j'étais couché non loin de Kanon en train d'essayer de respirer après un combat.

- Alors, déjà fatiguer ?

- Parle pour toi ! On reprend quand tu veux !

C'est sur de belles paroles que je me relevais pour ensuite m'écrouler au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je savais que je forçais trop lors des entraînements, mais je savais aussi la force de nos futurs adversaires…

- C'est bien beau d'être motivé, mais dans ton état tu ne feras rien de bon.

Je poussai un soupir lorsque je sentis quelqu'un ou plutôt Aiolia me sauter sur le ventre en souriant. Comme à son habitude, il essaya de me hotter mon masque et je l'envoyai bouler plus loin. En le voyant, je repris des force et me leva afin d'aller à sa rencontre et l'aider à se relever.

- Combien de fois je t'ais dit que tu n'arriveras jamais à m'enlever mon masque !

- Même lorsque je serai un Chevalier d'Or ?

- Au moins je pourrai te botter méchamment le cul Aio !

Nous rîmes alors de bon cœur à cause de cette histoire de masque qui nous permet de nous disputer gentiment. Car depuis qu'on est devenu ami, Aiolia veut à tout pris voir mon visage.

- Oh fait, il est où ton frangin ?

- En mission.

Cool, cela veut dire que je pourrais passer un peu de temps avec lui, mais le seul hic est le sadique qui nous regarde bien assit sur sa colonne. Je me tournai alors vers Kanon et si je n'avais pas mon masque il aurait pu voir mes yeux de chie battu.

- Kanon, je peux avoir mon aprem pour la passer avec Aio ?

- Et ton entraînement ?

- Ben pas grave !

Je le vis alors se relever et je pris alors la main d'Aiolia et partis en courant dans le sens inverse. Il fallait mettre de la distance entre nous et mon tortionnaire de maître. Pourtant je fus surprise qu'il ne nous pourchasse pas. C'est alors que l'on s'arrêta non loin du terrain d'entraînement des apprentis.

- Alors Aio, t'as réussis à convaincre ton frère pour qu'il t'entraîne ?

- Ouais, mais pas avant mes six ans ! Toi t'as de la chance de t'entraîner !

- Si tu l'dis. Mais tu sais que six ans est l'âge réglementer pour un entraînement, moi je suis une exception et je peux te le dire j'en bave.

Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je souffre de mes entraînements !

- Donc on sera tous les deux des félins.

Je souris à sa phrase, alors que je savais que le Pope avait accepté le fais qu'Aiolia devienne le prochain Chevalier d'Or du Lion. Mais en parlant d'entraînement, cela fait deux semaines que Shion ne m'entraîne plus, car il s'occupe surtout de Mü. Il ne lui reste plus que moins de trois ans maintenant pour parfaire son entraînement…

* * *

**_POV SHION_**

Je finissais de remplir des papiers dans mon bureau, lorsque la prote s'ouvrit sur Kanon. Cela me surprit un peu, sachant qu'il devait entraîner Wassilia aujourd'hui. Cela ne faisait peut être que deux mois qu'elle était ici, mais beaucoup de personnes s'étaient attaché à elle. J'avais même appris par un maître qu'elle aurait mis une raclé à trois apprentis il y a une semaine.

- Que puis-je pour toi Kanon ?

- Je voudrais savoir si je pouvais alléger l'entraînement de Wassilia jusqu'à au moins ses six ans, comme le frère Aioros. Ils s'entendent bien ensemble et je voudrais qu'elle profite de son enfance en se moment.

- Je vois.

Ça demande me surprend, même si je suis de son avis sur l'âge de Wassilia, cependant sachant le jour de ma mort, je fais tous pour qu'elle et Mü aient leurs armures avant mon départ. Cela peut paraître bizarre, mais depuis qu'elle est ici, je ne suis plus à une surprise près. Elle me dit le futur que par petit bout et préfère me parler de mon passé lors de nos rendez-vous ou entraînement.

- Sinon, comment se passe son entraînement ?

- Bien, elle progresse vite, trop vite pour une fillette se son âge. J'ai parfois l'impression de voir une adulte par moment en elle. Par contre elle a un sacré caractère, une vrai tigresse et bagarreuse, surtout lorsque l'on parle de sa taille.

Si tu savais Kanon, je l'a comprends un peu pour sa taille. Moi aussi je le prendrai mal qu'on me traite de gamin. Elle, elle a vingt ans dans un corps de quatre…

* * *

Avec Aiolia on avait joué sur la plage pendant un bon moment, mis un raclé à un idiot d'apprenti pour ma part et bien sur on a bien ris. Le coup du type que j'ai tabassé, c'est parce qu'il nous a traité de nain qui n'avais rien à faire ici. Il faut dire que le pauvre lionceau avait encore essayait de m'enlever mon masque durant l'aprem et avait finis dans l'eau !

Mais en se moment, j'étais sur le Star Hill, la nuit était tombé depuis un bon moment et je regardais les étoiles dans le ciel. J'adore les regarder, cela permet de me calmer et surtout de réfléchir. C'est alors que je sentis un châle se poser sur mes petites épaules et Shion s'assoir à mes coté.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Comme toi, c'est le meilleur endroit pour voir les étoiles.

- Je peux te poser une question Wassilia et essais de ne pas me mentir ou de détourner la question cette fois. Tu sais très bien que je veux t'aider dans ta quête.

Ça je le savais déjà, c'est pourquoi tu me présente chaque nouveaux Chevaliers d'Ors.

- Heu…pourquoi pas.

- Comment sais-tu tous cela sur nous ?

Je me tournai vers Shion surprise par sa question, comment lui dire que dans mon monde, ils ne sont que fiction dont j'en suis fan. Cependant c'est vrai qu'il ne m'avait jamais posé cette question. Je pris alors une grande inspiration et en regardant les étoiles…


	4. Arc Sanctuaire 4

Le futur enfin révéler, l'éveil du pouvoir de Wassilia

Mon regard vers les étoiles et plus particulièrement sur la constellation du Scorpion, puis celle des Gémeau. J'étais à présent au pied du mur et Shion attendait ma réponse.

- Dans mon monde, vous n'êtes pas réel, vous êtes des personnages fictifs. Je vous connais tous car j'adore vos aventures, de la guerre sainte que tu as faite avec Dôko à l'histoire qui va se dérouler dans trois ans. J'ai une pièce réservé pour vous, qui va des livres aux figurines, ma sœur me disais souvent que j'étais folle et c'étais vrai. Je suis folle de vous et j'ai toujours voulu une autre fin pour vous que celle que je t'ai en partis dis. Je vous connais tous et je sais de quelle manière vous allez mourir dans trois ans pour deux, treize pour d'autres. Je connais vos faiblesses et vos forces, ainsi que celles de vos ennemis, c'est en partis pour cela que je m'entraîne d'arrache pieds avec Kanon.

Je reportais mon regard sur le Sanctuaire. Il veut la vérité et non des brides du futur, ben je vais à présent la lui donner ainsi que toute ma confiance que j'ai pour lui, pour changer l'avenir.

- Dans trois ans Athéna va se réincarner, tu perdras la vie lorsque tu choisiras ton successeur, tuer par Saga. Puis ce dernier essayera de tuer la déesse, mais il sera arrêter à temps par Aioros, qui se fera ensuite tuer par Shura sur ordre du nouveau Pope. Il aura quand même le temps de confier la déesse et son armure à des voyageurs. Il faut dire, que c'est dans la même année que l'ordre des Bronzes naîtra et que Mü désertera la Sanctuaire. Sans oublier l'emprisonnement de Kanon au Cap Sounion par ordre de Saga, c'est lui-même qui l'emprisonnera. Pendant treize ans, le Pope essayera de retrouver la déesse, mais en vain. Alors que les Bronzes recevront leurs armures et retourneront près de la déesse qui sera alors connu sous le nom de Saori Kido. Il faut dire que pour de simple Bronzes, cinq d'entre eux mettrons en miette la quasi-totalité des Chevaliers d'Argents et irons même à défier le Sanctuaire. Car ce dernier ne reconnaîtra pas la déesse et se dressera contre elle, allant même à mettre sa vie entre les mains des Bronzes dans une monter de douze heures des Temples. La bataille du Sanctuaire fera beaucoup de blesser, mais surtout des morts, seul cinq Chevaliers d'Ors survivront, le Bélier, le Taureau, le Lion, la Vierge et le Scorpion. Les autres seront tué par les Bronzes qui iront jusqu'au septième sens.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu me disais que ma mort était inévitable pour la mise à l'épreuve de la déesse ?

- En partie, car quelques mois après cette bataille, s'en est une autre qui débutera, celle contre Poséidon. Ce dernier sera sorti de son sommeil par Kanon, avide de vengeance contre le Sanctuaire. Il déclarera alors la guerre contre Saori et ses cinq Bronzes, le Sanctuaire sera alors garder par les derniers Chevaliers d'Ors et les quelques survivant de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Il faut savoir qu'une nouvelle guerre sainte est aux portes du Sanctuaire. Mais avant d'affronter les Généraux des mers, les Bronzes affronterons les sept Guerriers Divin d'Asgard. Car leur prêtresse sera sous l'envoutement d'un sortilège du dieu des mers.

- Tu veux dire que ces cinq Bronzes vaincront l'armée d'Odin et de Poséidon.

- Oui, ainsi que celle d'Hadès.

Je me couchais alors les bras derrière la tête et observa la constellation de Pégase.

- Pendant la guerre contre le Sanctuaire sous marin, Saori se retrouvera dans le piler central emprisonner par Poséidon, alors que les autres aider de l'armure de la Balance détruirons les sept piliers des mers. C'est pendant cette bataille que le Chevalier Phénix découvrira que Kanon est encore en vie et qu'il est devenu le Général Dragon des mers. Ce dernier grâce à Ikki, le Phénix découvrira la vérité et ira même sauver la vie de la déesse lors de l'affrontement contre Poséidon. C'est grâce à l'armure du Sagittaire qui a choisi Seiya, le Chevalier Pégase comme nouveau porteur et à la puissance des quatre autres qui réussirons à faire luire d'Or leurs armures de Bronzes, à renfermer le dieu dans son urne.

J'arrivai au moment de l'histoire que je détestais le plus, car les morts du passé n'avaient servis à rien et les Ors s'affronterons les uns contre les autres…

- Un petit mois après le retour à la surface, Saori ordonna au cinq Bronzes de ne plus revenir au Sanctuaire afin de leur éviter la guerre contre Hadès. Mais ils avaient oublié qu'ils allaient avoir à combattre d'anciens amis et même Dôko quittera sa cascade afin d'aider les Ors.

- Que veux-tu dire Wassilia.

- Tous les Chevaliers d'Ors et d'Argents qui auront été tué à par Aioros reviendrons sous les ordres d'Hadès et réclamerons la tête d'Athéna.

- Impossible ! Je…moi aussi…je…

- Oui…c'est Dôko qui t'affrontera pendant que Saga, Shura et Camus partirons vers le Temples de la Vierge. Aldébaran du Taureau mourra le premier par un Spectre, puis viendra le tour de Shaka de la Vierge par l'Athéna Exclamation.

- Non ! Ils oseront utiliser l'ultime attaque du Sanctuaire ?

Je fermais les yeux afin de ne pas pleurer, mais des larmes perlèrent quand même sur mes joues, j'avais également pleuré en lisant les livres et surtout en les voyant tous mourir les uns après les autres.

- Oui, de rage, Milo du Scorpion, Mü et Aiolia ainsi que les Bronzes qui ont assisté à la mort de Shaka voudront se venger contre eux. Cependant, les trois Chevaliers malgré quatre de leurs sens en moins et pas mal de coup de la Scarlet needle, iront jusqu'à réutiliser l'Athéna Exclamation contre les Ors qui riposterons par la même attaque. Après cette attaque dévier par les Bronzes, le Sanctuaire sera à moitié détruis et les Ors iront avec les traites près le la déesse qui était protéger par Kanon des Gémeau voulant se faire pardonner de ses fautes passer. La déesse avait compris votre manège et donna à Saga la dague avec laquelle il avait essayé de la tuer treize ans plus tôt. Saori mourra cette nuit afin de rejoindre Shaka à Elysion pour être près à affronter Hadès. Car il n'y a que deux moyens d'aller en enfers, mourir ou atteindre le huitième sens. Les trois traites partiront alors vers le palais d'Hadès avec le corps de la déesse, alors que les trois autres iront à l'assaut du palais. Pendant ce temps, tu apprendras la vérité aux Bronzes qui récupèreront l'armure d'Athéna et tu répareras leurs armures grâce au sang divin de la déesse. Tu mourras peut de temps après, ton temps de douze heures sera écouler. Dôko et Kanon partiront rejoindre les autres affronter les Spectres et les Juges.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi tu ne parles que de Saga, Shura, Camus et moi comme traitres ?

- Parce…parce que les autres Ors, Aphrodite des Poissons et Masque de mort seront tuer pas Mü et les Argents par les Chevaliers de Bronzes.

- Masque de mort ?

- Angelo du Cancer.

D'une main, j'effaçai les larmes sur mes joues, puis je reportai mon regard vers les étoiles.

- C'est devant le mur des lamentations que les Ors perdront la vie afin de le détruire, car le seul moyen de l'abattre est le pouvoir du soleil, celui des douze armures d'Ors en l'occurrence. Alors que Kanon perdra la vie afin de tuer Rhadamanthe dans une attaque suicide. Seul survivant du mur, les Bronzes iront à Elysion afin de mettre un terme à la folie d'Hadès. En traversant le vortex, leurs amures deviendront des armures Divines et arriveront à rendre son armure à Saori. Ils tueront Hadès Shion, mais à quel prix, Seiya mourra suite de ses blessures, les Bronzes seront estropier et leurs âmes déchirer, les Ors sont tous morts et la déesse impuissante face à se destin. Voilà comment se termine l'histoire.

* * *

**_POV SHION_**

Je n'avais dis quasiment aucuns mots depuis que Wassilia avait commencé son récit. Je voulais qu'elle me dise le futur, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! En la voyant pleurait, fixait les étoiles puis tous faire pour continuait son histoire m'avais touché. Car elle venait de me montrer qu'elle avait confiance en moi et cela me fais énormément plaisir. C'est alors que je la vis se relever et prendre son masque entre ses mains.

- Oui, chez moi vous n'êtes pas réel, mais j'aime vivre parmi vous, même si ma sœur me manque beaucoup. Pourtant mon cœur appartient à ce monde.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai toujours étais différente et ma mère ma l'à souvent reprocher, ma sœur trouvait ça cool. En fait, je n'ai jamais aimé faire comme les autres. Je suis une vraie bagarreuse dans l'âme, ceinture noire d'arts martiaux. J'adore sortir dans des fêtes et surtout vous tous.

J'étais surpris par sa description, mais d'un autre coté, cela lui collait bien à la peau. Maintenant je comprenais aussi pourquoi elle apprenait aussi vite, sachant déjà les base de l'art du combat, il ne lui restait plus que la maîtrise se son cosmos…

Nous continuons de parler d'elle et de son passer, ainsi que de nos futur projets afin de changer le destin, jusqu'à qu'elle tombe de fatigue et que je la ramène dans le troisième Temple…

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant huit mois que je vivais au Sanctuaire, donc six depuis que j'ai révélé le futur à Shion. Le lendemain, Kanon m'avait appris qu'il allait alléger mon entrainement à deux jours par semaines en attendant mes six ans. Les autres jours je les passais avec Aiolia et mes nouveaux amis lors de leurs jours de repos qui n'étaient autres que Shura, Angelo et Aphrodite qui est arrivé le mois dernier. Comme le dis toujours Aioros lorsque je le croise, la tigresse que je suis et terreur des apprentis en oubliant les apprentis Ors, dès qu'on te froisse, tu montres les crocs ! Sinon, je continue toujours de me disputer avec Saga pour des broutilles et Kanon me protège comme un grand frère.

Mais en se moment, j'étais avec Aiolia à la plage en train de prendre un bain de soleil, lorsque je le vis fondre sur moi et me sauter dessus. Je pris alors son bras droit qui se dirigeait vers mon visage et l'envoya voler plus loin dans le sable. Et oui, un bain de soleil en plein mois de Novembre, que c'est beau les pays du Sud pour cela !

- Zut !

- Alors toujours pas décider à abandonner !

- Nan, veux voir ton visage et je le verrais !

- C'est beau de rêver !

Il se releva et alla s'assoir à mes coté.

- Tu verras lorsque je serrais Chevalier d'Or !

Il peut toujours courir mon p'tit lion, c'est plutôt celui d'un certain piaf qu'il devra piquer le masque !

- Mais au fait, il paraît que Kanon par en mission pour un petit moment.

- Oui, il me l'a dis aujourd'hui avant de partir pour l'Espagne.

Je poussai un soupir, sachant que je serai seule avec monsieur indifférence pendent au moins deux semaines. Le seul bon coté, sera que je n'aurai plus d'entraînement, pas que je n'aime pas m'entraîner, mais j'ai comment dire fais une overdose d'entraînement. Et de toute façon, je peux toujours allers voir les apprentis si je veux m'entraîner à taper sur des idiots !

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non.

C'est alors qu'un Chevalier d'Argent, celui du Cerbere en voyant son armure venait vers nous. Le type devais avoir environ vingt six ans et rien qu'en sentant son cosmos, je savais qu'on allait avoir des ennuis. Il faut dire que Cole du Cerbere est un Chevalier réputé violant et sanguinaire qui ne recule devant rien pour se battre. J'avais peur que la rumeur sur mes combats contre les apprentis qui aboutissait toujours sur ma victoire souvent écrasante l'est fait venir ici. Il fallait dire que coté technique, je les dépasser essaiment grâce à mes arts martiaux, par contre, c'était autre chose question cosmos. Je ne maîtriser pas encore totalement ma puissance et cela me frustrait énormément, car je ne savais pas ou sa bloquer…

- Alors comme ça deux bébés Chevaliers jouent sur la plage !

Je vis Aiolia serrait les poings, alors que je commençais à m'énerver sérieusement ! Il m'a, nous a traitait de bébé !

- Hé alors, ça te gêne ?

- Tu te crois forte crevette, c'est pas parce que tu peux battre des apprentis que tu pourras me battre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi un Chevalier de la trempe de Kanon et Saga peuvent te supporter. Un microbe qui veut devenir Chevalier et qui joue comme un gosse me donne envi de vomir.

- Et alors, on n'as pas le droit de s'amuser Chevalier du Cerbere. Mais j'oubliais, tu ne sais pas se que le mot amuser veux dire.

Je le vis rougir de rage par mes paroles, alors que mon petit lion se mit à sourire. Je savais que s'était de la folie de l'énerver de la sorte, car je ne fais pas le poids face à ce type. Mais il y a des limites à tout et lui c'est la goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Un vase trop plein de leur reproches car je suis une fille et l'élève de Kanon. Ce dernier m'avait bien dit de les laisser parler, comme Aioros, mais là c'est trop !

- Mais c'est vrai, toi tu ne connais que le mot tuer.

- Comment oses-tu sale peste ! Tu ne mérite même pas de vivre au près de Chevalier d'Or ! Tu n'es qu'une femelle…

Je sentis alors son cosmos augmentait dangereusement et l'envie de meurtre se fit ressentir dans ce dernier.

- Aio, part d'ici tout de suite !

- Mais…

Mon cosmos s'enflamma dut à ma colère je n'écoutais plus les insulte de se salaud, mais je savais une chose, Aiolia était partis et tant mieux.

* * *

**_POV AIOROS_**

J'étais bien assis sur les marches de mon Temples, Wassilia était partis il y a deux heures avec mon petit frère jouaient sur la plage. En repensant à cette petiote, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, elle avait un sacré caractère pour son âge ! Pourtant lorsqu'on la connait mieux, on découvre une fille douce et attentionner. Pourtant son coté bagarreuse me plais bien ! Elle a déjà battus quasiment tous les apprentis présents au Sanctuaire pour les armures d'Argents et elle n'a que quatre ans ! Je me demande encore où elle a appris ce style de combat, car je ne le connaissais point l'autre fois.

C'est alors que je sentis le cosmos d'Aiolia venir vers moi en courant. Je fronçais les sourcils en sentant de la peur dans son cosmos. Il arriva tout essouffler devant moi, il ne pris même pas le temps de respirer qu'il…

- Grand frère…Wassi … problème…Chevalier…

- Calme toi et parle calment. Lui dis-je inquiet des mots problème et Chevalier

Il reprit sa respiration puis me pris le bras.

- Wassilia a un gros problème avec un Chevalier d'Argent ! Il est venu la narguer et la défier…

Ne me dis pas qu'elle…

- Elle m'a dit de partir, je crois qu'elle va se battre contre lui.

Qu'elle folle, elle a beau être puissante pour son âge, contre un Chevalier d'Argent elle n'a aucune chance…

* * *

Note pour soit même, lorsque l'on nous énerve et qu'on est plus faible, on se tait ! Qu'elle poisse, ça fait un mal de chien ! Je suis sure qu'il m'a brisé quelque chose la brute épaisse ! Pourtant je me relevais trop fière pour lui montrer ma faiblesse. Mon masque vient de tomber, briser par les coups du Chevalier. Mes yeux voient à présent flouent. C'est alors qu'il m'attrapa par le coup et me rua de coup de poings. Le visage en sang, je fis bruler mon cosmos de rage et pour me protéger, c'est alors que des flammes noires brula le bras du Cole l'à où j'avais mis mes mains. De surprise, il me laissa retomber au sol. Je me redressais puis regardais mes mains qui étaient entouré de flammes noires. Je venais enfin de trouver l'affinité de mon cosmos, c'était cela qui me manquer pour m'améliorer. Alors comme ça je maîtrise les ténèbres, un drôle de pouvoir pour un guerrier de la lumière.

- Sale peste.

Je voyais floue à cause du sang qui me coulait par les yeux, mais suis sure d'avoir vu une ombre fondre du le Chevalier d'Argent et la voix de mon p'tit lion avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**_POV SHION_**

Je regardais Wassilia dormir paisiblement dans mon lit, je l'avais soigné et coucher sous le regard Aioros qui m'avait expliqué qu'un Chevalier d'Argent, celui du Cerbere était allé défier et insulter la petite et que cette dernière avait répondu au défi. Il s'était occupé lui-même de la punition du Chevalier en lui rendant tous les coups qu'il avait donné à Wassilia. Il avait ensuite caché son visage avec le haut de sa tunique afin que personnes ne voient son visage. Il lui avait même fait part qu'elle avait déjà l'âme d'un Chevalier, l'honneur, le courage et surtout la fierté… Il lui avait même dit que la petite avait un drôle de pouvoir sur le feu et les ombres. Car quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour l'amener ici, des ombres sont sortis de sa propre ombre afin de l'attaquaient avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience…

Wassilia maîtriser donc les ténèbres, un pouvoir bien particulier et très dangereux mal utiliser. Il faudrait en plus de lui apprendre la télépathie et la téléportassions, le control de son cosmos. Lorsque Kanon rentrera de sa mission, je lui parlerai des pouvoirs de la petite et de la suite de son entraînement…

Mais en se moment, j'avais ma main poser sur son front, assis sur le rebord de son lit tout en repensant aux paroles d'Aioros. J'étais reconnaissant qu'il l'ait protégé en punissant ce Chevalier, même si je vais quant même le convoquer demain. Même si je savais que Wassilia démarrait au quart de tour lorsque l'on piétine son honneur, elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre un Chevalier d'Argent, alors pourquoi avoir accepté le défi ?

C'est alors que je la vis ouvrit un peu les yeux, puis un timide sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Pardon.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

J'étais surpris qu'elle me demande pardon alors qu'elle n'avait fait que se défendre contre un Chevalier.

- Pardon, parce que tu t'occupe de moi alors que tu dois entraîner Mü.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu nous as fait très peur lorsque Aioros t'a ramener inconsciente au Palais et couverte de sang.

Elle referma les yeux comme soulager, puis les rouvrit.

- Je connais enfin l'affinité du Tigre noir, je sais utiliser mon cosmos comme toi maintenant !

- Oui, je sais.

Elle avait un grand sourire alors qu'elle me parlait des flammes qui lui avaient permis de s'en tirer…


	5. Arc Sanctuaire 5

Proche… et à la fois si loin

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon petit séjour au palais du Pope, ce salaud avait eux une superbe punition en plus du passage à tabac d'Aioros, un séjour en Alaska pour se rafraichir les idées ! En parlant d'Aioros, il m'avait passé un sacré savon pour cette bagarre et Aiolia s'était jeté dans mes bras en disant de ne plus recommencer. Bien sur, mon p'tit lion en avait profité pour essayer d'enlever mon nouveau masque, identique à l'ancien. Mais il avait finit avec une joue rouge et un vol planer contre un mur. Par contre Shion m'avait dis qu'il m'entraînerait à mieux contrôler mon cosmos en plus de l'entraînement pour la télépathie et la téléportassions. Au fait, je maîtrise enfin la première technique, par contre, le deuxième me pose beaucoup de problème…

Mais en se moment, j'étais avec Angelo et Shura qui discutait ou plutôt se disputait pour savoir quel pays était mieux que l'autre. L'un italien et l'autre espagnol et moi qui était entre en train de compter mentalement les points. Aiolia était partis avec son frère faire des courses à Rodorio et Aphrodite non loin de moi s'amusait avec une rose. Je poussai un soupir en sachant que dans deux heures il faudrait que je retourne au Temple des Gémeau afin de déjeuner avec un Saga plus bavard qu'une carpe et en se moment assez colérique.

Hé le chat, t'en pense quoi ?

Je ne pus que sourire à se surnom que m'avait donné Angelo, alors que moi je l'appelais mon p'tit ange, ce qui bien sur l'énerver.

De quoi, de l'Italie et de l'Espagne ?

Ouais. Me dit Shura

Ben que je préfère la France !

Puis je me levai afin de prendre la rose d'Aphrodite qui râla que j'allais me faire mal avec. A ce quoi je lui répliquai qu'une si belle fleur ne pourrait jamais me faire du mal. Alors que Shura et Angelo repartait dans un long discourt sur leurs pays d'origine…

J'arrivai non loin du Cap Sounion, puis je m'assis par terre et concentra mon cosmos afin de refaire apparaître les flammes noires. Mais j'avais beau m'épuiser à me concentrer à me faire griller les neurones, rien, même pas une étincelle. Je savais que je voulais aller trop vite, mais je veux à tout pris devenir plus forte, aussi forte que les Chevaliers d'Ors…

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais assise en train de me concentrer afin de refaire cette attaque où même autre chose que je n'entendis pas les pas derrière moi.

C'est ici que tu te caches ! Cela fait bien une heure que je te cherche partout !

Je sursautais pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un Saga assez en colère. Oups ! J'avais complètement oublié d'aller au Temple pour manger ! Je me relevais sous sons regard mécontent et partis à sa suite lorsqu'il commença à partir vers le Sanctuaire. Je regardais son dos, alors qu'il montait à grande enjamber les marches allant à son Temples. Quand j'y pense, je n'avais même pas répondu et je le suivais sagement…

Une heure plus tard, j'étais assise sur les marche du Temple en train de regardais le ciel qui commençais à s'obscurcir dangereusement. Puis mon regard se posa sur Saga qui lisait tranquillement à l'ombre d'une colonne. Shion m'avait donné rendez vous au Star Hill cet aprem, il voulait m'entraîner, car c'était le jour de repos de Mü qui était à présent à Jamir. Je le plaignais, car le pauvre p'tit agneau malgré qu'il ait mon âge devait s'entraîner durement à cause de la mort prochaine de Shion.

Dis Saga, comment fait-on lorsqu'on n'arrive pas à contrôler son cosmos ?

Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Il venait de poser ses yeux indigo sur moi, puis il posa son livre près de lui. Je pris alors une grande inspiration et me lança afin de lui demander de l'aide pour mon entraînement…

Ben, je ressens et voix très bien le cosmos, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à le maîtriser.

C'est pas moi ton maître, demande ça plutôt à Kanon lorsqu'il reviendra.

Merci quand même.

Je me levai déçu, puis je partis vers le palais du Pope…

_**POV SAGA**_

Wassilia venait de quitter mon Temple. Je repris mon livre et l'ouvris, cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Il faut dire qu'elle m'avait surpris par sa question sur le control du cosmos, mais c'est surtout la déception que j'ai lu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'est passée devant. Je savais qu'elle se battait souvent, un peut comme Kanon a notre arrivé ici. Mon frère m'a souvent parlé de leur entraînement, mais jamais il m'avait parlé de son cosmos. Je fermais les yeux en refermant mon livre, suivant sa monter des marches, s'arrêter chez Aioros, puis repartir en courant.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle vit avec nous, Kanon est plus calme, plus sociable avec les autres et il s'est beaucoup attaché à cette gamine. Il faut dire qu'ils ont le même caractère bouillant. Même si je l'avouerais jamais, moi aussi je me suis un peut attacher à cette petite. Je me suis même surpris à pensait qu'elle veille sur nous, comme si elle avait peur que l'on ne l'a quitte. Elle était toujours avec Kanon, mais lorsque ce dernier n'est pas là, elle recherche ma présence comme aujourd'hui. Pourtant je ne suis pas très agréable avec elle…

On avait du arrêter l'entraînement à cause de l'orage et de la pluie qui tombait à présent sur le domaine sacré. J'avais quand même réussis à contrôler un minimum mon cosmos, mais encore aucune flamme en vu. Shion était donc repartis à Jamir et moi vers les Temples.

Seulement, voilà, au lieu de retourner m'abriter au troisième Temple. Je suis à présent près du Cap Sounion trempais jusqu'au os en train de regardait la mer. En voyant se paysage, des larmes ne purent que couler sur mes joues, car en face de moi se trouvait la prison inviolable du Cap Sounion où sera enfermer Kanon dans moins de trois ans. Puis le temps me rappelle également le déluge provoquer par Poséidon sur le monde, par contre les éclairs la bataille d'Hadès.

Je remis derrière mon oreille, une mèche trempait qui à cause du vent s'était collé sur mon visage. Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je regardais la mer et les éclairs zébrant le ciel, mais assez, car j'étais frigorifié. Pourtant je ne voulais pas partir de cet endroit, comme si quelque chose m'appeler silencieusement ici. Un appel au plus profond de mon âme et cela depuis le début de l'orage. C'est alors que je vis à moins que se fût une hallucination un tigre noir flotter sur l'eau sombre.

_Enfant des ténèbres, je te rencontre enfin._

Cette voix, c'est la même que lors de mon arriver ici il a huit mois.

_Toi qui a le destin de ce monde entre tes mains sois digne de revêtir mon armure._

Que veux-tu dire ?

_Je viendrais à toi que lorsque tu perdras l'être cher et découvrira mon nom._

Je ne comprends pas !

Perdre l'être cher, non alors la mort de Shion me donnera mon armure ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Et pourquoi un nom, elle a un nom cette armure ?! Je suis complètement larguer…

C'est alors que le tigre devint une armure, elle avait la forme d'un tigre noir et argenté avec un cosmos argenté qui illuminait le ciel encore sombre malgré l'arrêt de l'orage.

_Je t'attendais depuis des siècles fille des ténèbres et je serais honorais si tu parvenais à trouver mon nom._

Malgré mes membres engourdis, je me relevais afin d'aller près de la falaise afin de me rapprocher de ma future armure, lorsque cette dernière disparu comme elle était arrivée…

_**POV SAGA**_

J'étais assit en train de lire (pour changer !) sur le canapé, lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Puis je vis une Wassilia songeuse et trempe arriver sans même me voir.

C'est maintenant que tu rentres. T'as vu dans quel état tu es ?

Elle pourrait attraper la mort mouillé comme elle est ! Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en fiche d'être mouillé, mais surtout préoccupé par autre chose.

Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire !

Je poussai un soupir inaudible, car je fus soulagé qu'elle reprenne son sale caractère et ne reste pas déprimer à cause de son entraînement. Pourtant savoir qu'elle était resté dehors avec l'orage m'inquiété un peu. Mais à quoi je pense, pourquoi je m'inquièterai pout cette gamine ?!

Je la suivais du regard, alors qu'elle se faisait un chocolat chaud afin de se réchauffer un peu. Ca aussi cela m'avait surpris, elle est très indépendante pour une fillette de quatre ans. Puis avec sa tasse chaude, elle vint vers moi et la posa sur la table basse avant de repartir vers les chambres. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard changé et en train de se sécher les cheveux.

Tu sais quand Kanon doit revenir ? Me demanda-t-elle après s'être assit sur le canapé

Non.

J'avais repris ma lecture alors qu'elle buvait son breuvage. Pourtant j'avais bien vu son regard, elle était inquiète pour mon jumeau. Il était parti depuis une semaine et déjà elle se faisait du souci, elle connaissait sa force pourtant, alors pourquoi se regard.

Ça ne sert a rien de s'inquiété, il est assez puissant et intelligeant pour revenir entier au Sanctuaire.

J'espère que tu as raison.

Je la vis alors regarder vers la fenêtre où l'on pouvait voir la pluie qui retombait sur le Sanctuaire. Puis elle partit dans leur chambre, me laissant à mes réflexions…

Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que Kanon était partis en mission. En se moment, j'étais avec Aioros sur un terrain d'entraînement. Ce dernier était devenu mon maître pendant l'absence de Kanon. Il m'apprenait lui aussi à mieux maîtriser mon cosmos, alors que Shion était de plus en plus occupé entre la paperasse du palais et l'entraînement de Mü…

Allez t'y es presque !

Je me concentrais d'avantage sur mes mains et c'est alors que des petites flammèches noires se matérialisèrent entre mes mains. Trop heureuse, je sautais de joie ! Je suis enfin arrivé à maîtriser mon…

Reste calme sinon…

Aioros n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que les flammèches disparurent dans une explosion de cosmos qui m'envoya contre une colonne. OK, maintenant que j'arrive à faire des flammes, il va falloir travailler la concentration !

Je vis alors Aioros qui arrivait tranquillement vers moi en riant, puis il me prit dans ses bras.

Allez, je crois que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui ! Tu sais, tu fais de très gros progrès en peut de temps !

Nous partîmes ensuite vers les Temples, où je m'endormis épuisé dans les bras du Chevalier du Sagittaire.

_**POV AIOROS**_

Cette petiote ira très loin question puissance, je dirais du même niveau que les Ors. Au début je n'y croyais pas quant je l'avais vu avec Kanon s'entraîner pour la première fois, mais aujourd'hui en la voyant dormir dans mes bras j'en suis sure. Wassilia fera un puissant Chevalier d'Argent du Tigre noir. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle vit au Sanctuaire, elle a changé beaucoup de monde. D'abord Kanon qui était assez bagarreur comme elle, mais surtout toujours à l'écart des autres. Puis il y a la nouvelle génération des Ors, avec son amitié avec les apprentis et surtout avec mon jeune frère. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi motivé à devenir un Chevalier et à voir son visage. Il m'avait même fait la tête, car je lui avais empêché de le voir lorsqu'elle était blessée. Et pour finir, en voyant le Temple des Gémeau, Saga. Elle est la seule personne que je connaisse qui arrive à s'égueuler avec lui sans se faire démolir par se dernier. Comme le fait qu'elle ne les a jamais confondus, alors que quasiment tout le Sanctuaire les confond.

J'entrais dans le Temple et appela Saga qui arriva surpris de me voir avec la petite dans les bras.

Je te la ramerai, elle est épuisée à cause de l'entraînement.

Je le vis hésiter entre me foutre à la porte en disant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire ou la prendre dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'il récupéra Wassilia en me remerciant de l'avoir ramener, puis je partis trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit…

J'ai chaud, trop chaud, je suffoque dans se lit. Pourtant lorsque j'essais de me lever, mon corps refuse de m'obéir. D'après les voix que j'avais perçues dans mes brèves prise de consciences, je faisais une réaction à mon cosmos trop utilisé, rien de bien méchant à part cette fièvre monstre. J'en avais marre de me retrouver dans un pieux à chaque fois que j'arrivais à utiliser mon cosmos ! Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas quant cette fichue fièvre va baisser !

C'est alors que je sentis un tissu humide sur mon front, je savais que s'étais Saga qui était en train de s'occuper de moi. Pourtant je n'arrivai toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux pour le voir ou même lui parler. Les seules fois que je disais des mots, s'était pendant mes délires…

J'étais dans un grand champ de fleur écarlate, dont les pétales volaient autour de moi. Au milieu de se champs se trouvait l'armure du Tigre, avec à ses coté une femme de vingt ans, les cheveux ébènes et les yeux argenté. Elle portait une longue robe blanche avec des ornements en ors et une rosaire argenté autour de sa taille. Mais le pire en la voyant, c'est que j'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir alors que j'avais encore vingt ans. C'est alors qu'elle me tendit la main.

Fille des ténèbres, voici ma véritable apparence. Je me nome*********.

Est-ce un rêve ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Un fin sourire apparu sur son visage, alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

Tu as beaucoup utilisé ton cosmos ses temps-ci et ton corps ne l'a pas supporté, d'où ta fièvre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, si tu tiens du Tigre, tu te rétabliras vite.

Êtes-vous mon armure ?

Oui, je suis l'Armure d'Argent du Tigre noir, 89ème étoiles de la déesse Athéna.

Pourtant il n'y a que 88 constellation dans le ciel !

Oui, mais celle du Tigre est une constellation bien particulière, car elle est une combinaison de plusieurs constellations.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais malade et en plus je faisais des rêves bizarres sur mon armure ! Encore plus bizarre que lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois pendant l'orage. Je la vis alors, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensés toucher ma tête, puis l'armure se mit à briller.

Je suis en fait******** et j'ai juré allégeance à Athéna. Je suis devenue l'armure du Tigre noir lors de ma mort, tué par******* alors que je venais de découvrir le futur de ma déesse. Pourtant aucun de ses Chevaliers revêtirent cette armure, car j'attendais ta venu, toi l'enfant des ténèbres qui a le pouvoir de changer le futur. Car tu le connais également grâce à ton monde et que tu avais cette puissance en toi, identique à la mienne. La puissance et le charisme du Tigre noir, l'agilité et la combativité…

Plus cette femme me parlait, plus je me sentais bien et un cosmos argenté m'entourait. Je m'endormis dans les bras de mon armure. Elle est si proche de moi, alors que je pourrai vraiment la toucher que dans un peu plus de deux ans…

_**POV SAGA**_

J'étais assis sur le rebord du lit de mon frère où se trouver Wassilia encore chaude de fièvre. Depuis deux jours je veillais sur elle et donnais des nouvelles à ses amis qui venait la voir ou à Aioros. Je fus surpris qu'elle soit surtout amie avec les futurs Chevaliers d'Ors. Avec son tempérament, cela me surprenait beaucoup, surtout lorsque j'avais appris qu'elle n'aimait pas les apprentis Argents et fréquentait les filles vivant dans le camp des Chevaliers féminin non loin du Sanctuaire.

C'est alors que je changeais le tissu sur son front bouillant, que je la vis bouger, comme si elle se débattait contre des fantômes. Je luis pris alors la main afin essayer de la calmer et poussa un soupir en la voyant se rendormir. En se moment, je voulais vraiment que Kanon soit là pour s'occuper d'elle, car là j'étais au bout du rouleau…

Grand…grand frère.

Je fus surpris par ses paroles, alors que sa petite main se refermait sur la mienne. Cependant, un drôle de sentiment monta en moi en la voyant, un sentiment inexplicable…

C'est alors que je me permis de mieux voir cette fillette qui avait changer notre vie. C'était la première fois que je la voyais sans son masque et je la trouvais très belle. En se moment, je voulais voir la couleur de ses yeux. Et pour une fois, j'étais un peu jaloux de Kanon qui avait put le voir et cela m'intriguais beaucoup…

_**POV KANON**_

Je suis heureux de revenir au Sanctuaire, il faut dire que ma mission était particulièrement épuisante et j'étais aussi assez inquiet pour Wassilia qui était seule aussi longtemps avec Saga. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas entre tuer pendant mon absence. Je montais les marches vers le palais du Pope et fut surpris de n'y voir personne dans le Temple de mon frère. Il devait sûrement être dans les appartements privé en train de lire et Wassilia dehors avec Aiolia. Ses deux là son devenue inséparable, pire que des jumeaux, même si elle s'attendait très bien avec les autres apprentis Ors, c'était bien avec le petit lion comme elle adore l'appelé qu'elle aimait être le plus souvent.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin dans le palais, je ne fus pas surpris d'y vois déjà le Pope assit sur son trône qui m'attendais.

Comment c'est passer ta mission Kanon.

Très bien votre Excellence.

Bien…maintenant je voudrais te parler de ton élève.

Je relevais à tête surpris qu'il veille me parler de la petite et craignais qu'elle n'est encore fait des siennes.

Pendant ton absence, elle a découvert son affinité. Son cosmo est celui des ténèbres, Wassilia maîtrisera les ténèbres, que se soit les flammes ou les ombres. Il a fallut qu'elle se batte contre un Chevalier d'Argent pour le découvrir.

En attendant que ma petite protéger s'était battu contre un Chevalier d'Argent, je serrais les poings dut à la colère.

Ne t'en fais pas, elle va très bien. Le Chevalier qui l'a attaqué a était punis comme il se doit. Je peux même t'assurer qu'Aioros s'est occupé de lui personnellement.

Je fus d'un coup soulagé d'attendre qu'elle allait bien et qu'Aioros l'avait défendu.

Je voudrais que tu l'entraînes également à la maîtrise de son cosmos. Je suis sure qu'Aioros sera ravi de t'aider. C'était lui qui s'occuper d'elle pendant ta mission.

Bien votre Excellence.

J'étais à présent en train de redescendre vers le Temple de mon frère, j'étais pressé de voir si Wassilia allait mieux. Car depuis que le Pope m'avait annoncé qu'elle était tombée malade il y a deux jours après avoir réussis à utiliser l'affinité de son cosmos…


	6. Arc Sanctuaire 6

_** Un scorpion, un glaçon, un lionceau et une tigresse, une amitié naissante**_

Lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux, je vis que j'étais toujours dans le lit de Kanon. C'est avec soulagement que je n'avais plus de fièvre. Je m'assis alors dans le lit tout en étirant mes pauvres membres engourdi à cause du fait d'être resté coucher aussi longtemps. C'est alors que je vis une couverture sur une chaise près du lit, puis des voix dans le salon. C'est avec joie que j'entendis la voix de Kanon et celle de Saga discuter pour savoir comment j'allais.

Je sautais alors du lit est partis en courant vers eux, je me sentais dans une forme olympique ! En plus maintenant je ressentais beaucoup mieux les cosmos qui m'entourent, pour dire, j'arrivai à ressentir celui Aioros qui était au neuvième temple…

Une chose était sure, c'est que se rêve sur mon armure me restait encore en tête et je vais demander à Shion si je ne peux pas faire quelques recherche dans la bibliothèque où même aller voir le dico des Chevaliers, ce très cher Dôko. C'est vrai, ce type sait quasiment tous sur tous et je ne sais pas comment, car la déesse lui a donné le don de misopéthaménos et non celui de la clairvoyance ! Par contre si je dois le rencontré, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser en Chine. Et surtout à le taquiné sur certains point de sa vie d'il y a deux cent ans…

* * *

**_POV KANON_**

Lorsque j'entrais dans le salon de l'appartement privé du Temple des Gémeau, je vis Saga qui posait son livre, puis il se leva et me fis face.

- Comment c'est passer ta mission ?

- Bien. Répondis-je surpris par sa question

J'avais l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face de moi, mon frère prenait de mes nouvelles ?! Que c'est il bien passer en mon absence pour qu'il soit comme ça ?

- Si tu veux la voir, elle est encore couché, sa fièvre n'a vraiment baisser que se matin.

C'est alors que je me souvins que ma p'tite sœur était malade.

- Comment elle a eu cette fièvre ?!

- Son cosmos est trop important pour qu'elle puisse bien l'utiliser en se moment et le fait de l'utiliser il y a trois jours lui à provoquer cette fièvre. D'après le Grand Pope, c'est normal vu son âge.

J'allais lui répondre, lorsque qu'une fusé me fonça dessus.

- KANON !

Je tenais à présent dans mes bras une Wassilia en pleine forme et me souriant.

- Je vois que tu va mieux ?

- Oui. Merci Saga de t'être occupé de moi.

Je vis alors Saga lui faire un signe de tête comme pour accepté son remercîment, ce qui me surpris. C'est alors que je vis également dans ses yeux un nouvel éclat, de la tendresse. Je n'en revenais pas, Wassi avait réussit à changer mon frère !

Puis elle sauta de mes bras et me fis face. C'est alors qu'elle tendit sa main droite vers moi en me disant qu'elle savait maintenant utiliser son cosmos. En même temps, des flammes noires apparurent dans sa main. Je vis alors que mon frère était aussi surpris que moi. Cette gamine ira très loin question puissance…

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'un an avant que Saga ne tue Shion, malgré que se dernier était plus ouvert et moins colérique, je savais qu'il était quelque par en lui. Arlès, le coté maléfique de Saga, celui qui déclenchera volontairement la première guerre et involontairement celle contre Asgard et Poséidon dans quatorze ans…

Pour se qui est des Chevaliers d'Ors, Angelo, Aphrodite et Shura étaient partis le mois dernier à l'étranger continuer leurs entraînements avec leurs maîtres. Aldébaran qui était arrivé la semaine dernière part demain pour le Brésil. J'avais beaucoup sympathisé avec le gentil Taureau cette semaine, l'aidant à s'intégrer au Sanctuaire. Il ne manquait plus que Shaka, Camus et bien sur Milo…

En se qui concerne le mystère de mon armure, j'en ai parlé à Shion qui lui à écrit à Dôko afin d'avoir des détails ou même une piste. Mais pour l'instant, c'est le néant absolue, rien, quedal, aucun ouvrage qui parle de l'histoire de mon armure. A part le libre des Popes, mais se dernier parle juste du pourquoi de l'arrivée de l'armure, ses pouvoirs et rien d'autre. Notre seul soulagement dans nos recherches remonte il y a deux mois avec la découverte d'un ouvrage parlant des différentes divinités dans le monde. Malheureusement pour moi, il était en vieil Atlante et Shion m'avait donc annoncé qu'il ferait tout son possible pour le traduire…

Ah oui, une chose très importante, Cole du Cerbere est mort ! Paix à son âme ! Il était revenu au Sanctuaire il y a une semaine et il est allé directement me voir pour se venger. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais avec Kanon tranquillement à la plage, profitant du soleil et d'un peu de repos bien mérité après un entraînement. Ce dernier m'à insulter en disant que s'était de ma faute si le Pope l'a envoyé en mission à perpette, puis que j'étais qu'une sale gamine incapable de devenir Chevalier… Cependant, il fut vite tut par un Kanon fou furieux en se rappelant que c'est se dernier qui m'avait mis dans un sale état. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reconnu mon frère de cœur qu'il pâlit en le voyant se rapprocher de lui… Je vous passe de commentaire pour la suite, Kanon s'est occupé de lui sans aucune sanction de Shion. Ce dernier avait même dit qu'il avait désobéis à ses ordres en revenant au Sanctuaire et que Kanon s'était occuper de sa punition. En fait il était plutôt content que cette ordure soit à présent à six pieds sous terres !

Mais en se moment, j'étais en train de m'entraîner avec Aiolia sous les regards attentif de Kanon et d'Aioros. Et oui, on a maintenant six ans, donc on peut commencer les entraînements pour Chevaliers. A chaque fois que je m'entraînais avec mon p'tit lion, j'étais toujours contente de voir ses progrès. Il faut dire que son frère est un très bon professeur, même si je préfère quand même mon frère de cœur pour les entraînements. Coté technique, je savais maintenant parler pas télépathie, me téléporter et surtout utiliser mon cosmos pour les attaques des ténèbres et les ombres. La seconde est beaucoup mieux maîtriser que la première…

- Wassilia, Aiolia, on arrête pour se matin.

- OK !

Après s'être arrêter de se battre au corps à corps, nous rejoignirent nos maîtres qui étaient assis sur une colonne couchait en train de parler. C'est alors que je sentis son cosmos, celui du Scorpion, mais pas que le sien, il y avait aussi celui du Verseau, Camus.

- Kanon, je vais voir le Pope. Je te rejoins au Temple !

Je commençais à partir lorsque l'on me souleva de sol.

- Désolé p'tite tigresse, il va falloir me donner une autre bonne raison pour te laisser t'enfuir de la sorte.

Je me tournais alors pour voir le visage d'Aioros, alors que Kanon était toujours assis sur la colonne avec le sourire. Traitre ! Et mon p'tit lion qui riait !

- Ben il faut que j'y aille.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas ici cette semaine.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'y aille, avant qu'il ne rapplique…

- Pourquoi ? Me coupa Kanon pas le moins surpris de comment je parlais du Pope, connaissant ma relation avec ce dernier

- Ben deux nouveaux Chevaliers d'Ors doivent arriver aujourd'hui et il veut que je leur face visité le Sanctuaire. Mentis-je à moitié

En poussant un soupir comme vaincu, Aioros me reposa au sol, alors que son frère vint vers moi.

- Je peux venir avec toi Wassi !

- Bien sur Aio !

* * *

Lorsqu'on arriva enfin dans la salle du trône, nous virens deux enfant de notre âge, l'un avec des cheveux bleu foncé bouclé et l'autre avec des cheveux bleu vert. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un Chevalier d'Argent, celui de l'Autel, qui lorsqu'il me vit nous salua avant de sortir sous les regards surpris des deux futurs Chevaliers. Le Chevalier de l'Autel est l'un des seuls Argent que je supporte, c'est son apprenti qui me donne la nausée. C'est un de ses traîtres qui oseront s'en prendre à Saori réincarnation d'Athéna.

- Bonjour, je m'appel Wassilia et lui c'est Aiolia. Et vous ?

- Moi c'est Milo !

Son franc sourire me gonfla le cœur, car je rencontré enfin mon personnage préférer, même si pour le moment il n'avait que six ans. Puis je me tournais vers Camus qui était resté muet. Alors que Milo et Aiolia commençaient à parler entre eux.

- Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Je m'appel Camus. Dit-il tout doucement

- Enchanté de te connaître Camus, si t'as le moindre problème ici, viens me voir. Je suis la meilleure pour botter le cul des abrutis.

- Ça c'est sur, te battre est une seconde nature chez toi. Me dit Aio

Je ris, alors que je leurs expliquait le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire en attendant l'arriver de Shion.

* * *

**_POV SHION_**

Je traversais les couloirs menant à la salle du trône, un serviteur m'ayant annoncé la présence de deux futurs Chevaliers d'Ors, alors que je faisais mes papiers quotidiens ce matin. Je ne pus que sourire sous mon masque en sentant le cosmos de Wassilia et celui d'Aiolia avec les deux nouveaux. Cette gamine avait donc sentit leurs arrivés, mais surtout elle était déjà avec eux. Si elle a accouru aussi vite au palais pour les rencontré, c'est que l'un d'eux est le futur Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion. Il faut dire que depuis le temps qu'elle attend son Scorpion au Sanctuaire, elle doit être contente de le voir.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle, je vis Wassilia se tournait ver moi et me saluait d'un signe de tête.

- Bonjour votre Excellence.

- Bonjour Wassilia, je vois que tu as déjà fais la connaissance du futur Chevalier d'Or du Verseau et celui du Scorpion !

- Oui, je leur ai même expliqué le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire.

- C'est très bien. Aiolia, tu voudrais bien faire visiter le Sanctuaire à ses deux jeunes. Wassilia, je voudrais te parler en privé.

- Bien votre Excellence. Me dirent les deux petits

- Wassi, tu nous rejoins à la plage.

- OK.

Je regardais les trois futurs Ors sortirent de la salle du trône, alors que Wassilia enleva son masque. Je fis de même, puis lui demandais de me suivre vers mon bureau.

Arrivée, je pris le gros libre que j'avais posé lors de mon arrivé se matin de Jamir en main et le lui donna. Elle parue surprise, mais le pris et en regardant la couverture de l'ouvrage son regard s'illumina.

- Vous avez réussis !

- Oui, j'ai réussis à le traduire intégralement. Par contre je n'ai pas trouvé le rapport avec ton armure.

- Pourtant lorsque je vous en ais parler, je vous avez pourtant dit que l'âme de mon armure m'avait parlé à deux reprise pour une histoire de nom. J'espère bien trouver dans se bouquin la description de cette personne qui a prêter serment à Athéna avant sa mort.

Je la regardais surpris par ses paroles, mais également pas le fait que j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de nom. Il faut dire que cette armure est bien particulière, bien plus que celles des Chevaliers d'Ors qui ont leurs propres volonté. D'un autre coté, j'admiré aussi son courage, car ses dernières années, elle a quasiment lu tous les livres sur les dieux dans la bibliothèque du palais…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, après avoir poser le livre dans ma cachette près de la plage, j'allais rejoindre les garçons. Je les vis au loin, assis en train de parler, lors je vins à leur rencontre et m'assis près de Camus. C'est alors qu'un lionceau fou furieux me sauta dessus tout en essayant de me voler mon masque. Cependant, je l'envoyai bouler dans l'eau avec un grand sourire bien sur caché par mon masque.

- UN CHAT A LA MER ! Hurlais-je en riant

Milo riant, alors que Camus n'esquiva qu'un simple minuscule sourire. C'était décider, j'allais tous faire pour que monsieur glaçon soit beaucoup plus sociable avec le monde qui l'entoure.

- Tu peux parler t'es aussi un gros chat ! Hurla Aiolia en sortant de l'eau

- Que veut-il dire Wassilia ? Posa Milo

- Ben, il a dut vous dire qu'il était le futur Chevalier d'Or du Lion…

Ils acquirent de la tête, alors que mon p'tit lion s'assit à mes coté.

- …et ben moi je suis la future Chevalier d'Argent du Tigre Noir.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu portes un masque ?

- T'as raison Camus, toutes les femmes Chevaliers portent un masque.

- Pourquoi ?

- Seul Athéna le sait Milo ! Mentis-je

Je n'allais quand même pas leur dire que le fait qu'un homme m'enlève mon masque veut dire pour lui soit la mort ou l'amour. Ils le découvriront bien assez vite lors qu'ils seront un peut plus vieux et que mon lionceau rencontrera un joli zoziaux !

* * *

**_POV MILO_**

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais arrivé au Sanctuaire d'Athéna en compagnie de Camus, l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Puis j'avais fais la connaissance de Wassilia, une fille apprentis Chevalier vivant au Temple des Gémeau avec le même caractère que moi et plus bagarreuse qu'un garçon. Je me souviens encore de cet apprentis de dix ans hier nous a l'insulté et qui a fini en charpie. Par contre, je trouvais dommage qu'elle soit obligé de porter un masque, car moi aussi j'aimerai bien voir son visage. Puis il y a Aiolia, futur Chevalier d'Or du Lion entraîné par son frère ainé qui n'est autre que le Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire. Il est assez fougueux et n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Enfin Camus, il n'est pas très bavard et reste souvent dans son coin, même si avec Wassi on essai de le faire parler ou même rire, tout ce que l'on arrive à faire, c'est de déridé son visage de pierre. Wassilia m'avait que s'était un trait des Chevaliers des glaces, mais elle aussi trouvait ça injuste pour le dit Chevalier, car il ne peut montrer ses sentiments.

Mais en se moment, j'étais avec les autres en train de se détendre près des gradins où s'entraîner Kanon, le maître de Wassi et Aoiros, le frère d'Aiolia.

* * *

**_POV CAMUS_**

J'écoutais d'une oreille les conversations entre Aiolia, Milo et Wassilia qui déblatérer sur les chances des deux Chevaliers qu'on regardait se battre. J'étais intrigué pas Wassilia, car comme Milo, on avait envi de la connaître, d'être ami avec elle. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne donne pas son cœur comme ça. Elle essaie toujours de me faire parler, réagir, pourtant je reste de marbre face à elle ou même devant les deux autres. Mon maître m'a dis que pour être un Chevalier de glace, il faut savoir caché ses sentiments, Wassilia dit que se ne son que des conneries et que se son les sentiments qui rendent les gens plus fort.

J'aimais être avec eux, surtout avec Milo qui est mon meilleur ami et le seul a qui je me permet de montrer mes sentiments pour l'instant. Pourtant je vais bientôt devoir partir en Sibérie pour continuer mon entraînement avec mon maître. Cependant, je ne sais pas comment leur annoncé, pour la première fois, j'ai peur de perdre quelque chose. C'est alors que je vis Wassilia me fixé.

- Tu viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de bouger un peu ?

- Si tu veux.

Nous partîmes des gradins, afin de se promener dans le Sanctuaire. Je la vis alors trifouillais avec ses mains, avant de me tendre un pendentif. C'est une simple cordelette qui tenait un flocon de neige en verre.

- Tiens. C'est pour te porter change en Sibérie et surtout pour pas nous oublier.

J'étais surpris par son présent et en ressentant dans son cosmos de la joie, j'en déduis que mon visage était devenu expressif. Je pris donc son cadeau, puis nous reprenions notre promenade tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Là, en se moment, je me sentais bien en sa présence…

* * *

**_POV AIOROS_**

Intenables, ils étaient intenables ! Même le départ de Camus du Verseau ne les a pas arrêtés dans leurs quêtes de bêtises. A eux trois, ils faisaient trembler le Sanctuaire, rendent fou les maîtres… Cela dure depuis un mois maintenant, un mois qu'un quatuor s'est formé au Sanctuaire, un mois que ses chenapans font les quatre cent coups.

Mais en se moment, j'étais devant le Grand Pope qui m'avait convoqué pour un énième blague des petits. Après les pièges, les blagues douteuses… ils avaient enfermé tous les apprentis dans leur dortoir grâce aux pouvoirs des ombres de Wassilia et les deux autres les avaient trempés. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas Camus, car on aurait retrouvé des esquimaux à la place des apprentis. Car malgré sa timidité, on a tous remarqué qu'il se comportait différemment avec les trois autres…

- Bien, je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqué Aioros ?

Je poussai un soupir.

- Oui, pour la dernière blague des petits. Comme Kanon est encore en mission, c'est à moi de les retrouver et de vous les amené ?

- Oui, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'à eux trois, ils feraient autant de bêtises !

- Il faut dire qu'ils se sont bien trouvé tous les trois, Milo et Wassilia ont le même caractère, mon frère leur ressemble un peu et Camus est celui qui canalise le groupe.

- Oui, un drôle de groupe très souder et cela malgré le départ de Camus pour la Sibérie.

Nous continuons de parler des petits et de leur future punition, puis je partis à leur recherche. Je partis directement vers la plage. Une chose était sure c'est qu'ils ne faisaient leurs blagues que pendant leurs jours de repos. Malheureusement pour le Sanctuaire, ses trois là allaient grandir ensemble, car l'entraînement de Milo et d'Aiolia se fera ici, au Sanctuaire…

* * *

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, le ciel pourpre laissait petit à petit à la nuit. Moi, j'étais à ma cachette, profitant d'être seule, Aiolia et Milo était partis hier pour s'entraîner à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire pendant quinze jours. Je pris alors le livre que Shion m'avait donné il y a deux mois et l'ouvris. Je parcourais les pages à la recherche d'un indice pour le nom de mon armure, lorsqu'un nom revint souvent dans la description et la vie de la déesse Athéna. Je recherchais alors la description de se nom et lorsque je le trouvai enfin après celle d'Artémis.

_Mujina, la déesse des ombres…_


	7. Arc Sanctuaire 7

_**La déesse des ombres, les doutes d'une Tigresse**_

_Mujina, la déesse des ombres,_

_Mujina déesse maîtrisant les ombres et les flammes des enfers a juré fidélité à la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse, Athéna, fille de Zeus. Sa fidélité envers Athéna date de la naissance de cette dernière à ses réincarnations sur terre. Mujina est une espionne et une redoutable guerrière qui protégeait Athéna dans son ombre. Elle était aussi une conseillère de la déesse et celle qui veiller sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna en attendant qu'Athéna se réincarne à nouveau._

_Son ennemi héréditaire est Erèbe son frère jumeau, dieu des ténèbres, père d'Hypnos et Thanatos. Ils se vous une haine indéchiffrable depuis leurs naissances et surtout depuis qu'il a essayé de régner sur la terre et que cette dernière a protégé les trois gardiens de la terre. C'était l'époque ou les gardiens étaient alliés et non ennemis comme de nos jours._

_C'était également bien avant que ses deux enfants jurent obéissance et fidélité à Hadès, de la haine de Poséidon envers sa nièce pour une sombre histoire et de la recherche de l'oracle de l'île du mirage par Mujina._

_Mujina n'a jamais eu d'enfant avec les autres dieux de l'Olympe, préférant s'occuper des humains qu'elle considère comme ses enfants et surtout d'Athéna qu'elle considère comme sa fille._

_Cependant, Mujina disparu il y a mille ans alors qu'elle visitait l'oracle de l'île du mirage qui apparaît une fois par an lors d'une éclipse solaire afin de découvrir le futur de sa protéger. Car cette dernière avait peur du retour de son frère qui fut enfermé par les trois gardiens de la terre aux tréfonds des enfers lors que se dernier voulu conquérir le monde…_

Cependant, je ne peu lire la suite, car elle n'y était pas, surement effacé avec le temps. Pourtant je commençais à me poser de plus en plus de question sur cette déesse et mon armure. Je ne comprenais plus rien, cette histoire et celle que m'a dis cette femme se ressemble pourtant !

C'est alors que je découvris que Poséidon, Hadès et Athéna étaient alliés dans le temps. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu les faire s'entretuer par la suite ?

Je continuais donc de lire le livre afin de mieux comprendre les dieux de ce monde. C'est alors que je me mis à lire la description d'Erèbe, le jumeau de Mujina…

_Erèbe, le dieux des ténèbres,_

_Erèbe, dieu maîtrisant les ténèbres et les morts, l'un des plus puissants dieux de l'Olympe est également le père de Thanatos dieu des morts et d'Hypnos dieu du sommeil. Il les a eut avec Nyx, la déesse de la nuit, comme Héméra, déesse du jour. Cependant, cette dernière sera renier par ses parents, car elle n'aura pas les mêmes convictions qu'eu en préférant protéger l'humanité comme sa tante Mujina que de la détruire._

_Ce dieu est connu pour son pouvoir sur les morts, celui des nécromanciens. Capable de faire revenir à la vie un être humain comme une arme sans âme et sous ses ordres. Il est à la tête d'une armée de cent Youma, démon ou même anciens Chevaliers déchus possédant le pouvoir des cinq éléments primordiaux qui sont le feu, l'eau, la terre, le bois et le métal. Une puissante armée qui fut anéantis par les Chevaliers des trois gardiens de la terre. Cependant, leur puissance est égale à celle des plus puissant Chevaliers et leur commandant à celle d'un dieu._

_Erèbe, avec sa femme, Arès dieu de la guerre, d'Eris déesse de la discorde, Déimos dieu de la terreur, Phobos dieu de la peur et Enyo une déesse guerrière et femme d'Arès, font partis des dieux Olympiens à haïr la race humaine et à vouloir la détruire. Ce petit clan fera naître un bon nombre de dispute entre les dieux qui finira souvent par des guerres comme celle mené par Erèbe et sa femme contre les trois gardiens de la terre afin de l'anéantir ou celle de Déimos conte Déméter et Dyonisos._

_Ce n'est qu'après l'emprisonnement d'Erèbe dans les profondeurs des ténèbres et la mort de Nyx tuer par Héméra que les autres dieux destructeurs se calmeront un peu. Cependant, beaucoup pensent que le dieu des ténèbres continue de donner des ordres de par delà sa prison, car peu de temps après son emprisonnement, les trois gardiens se sont mis à se battre dans des guerres meurtrière et sanglante ou souvent Arès y participe avec ses Bersekers._

Maintenant je comprenais un peu mieux la mort de Mujina, l'un des ses dieux avaient dut la suivre sur l'île du mirage et la tuer afin de permette à Erèbe de sortir de sa prison. Par contre, l'allégeance de des dieux jumeaux envers Hadès restait encore un mystère pour moi. Maintenant je savais que je pouvais demander de l'aide à Héméra pour savoir comment faire pour changer le destin du monde. Car elle devait sûrement savoir ce qui a était pris à Poséidon et Hadès pour que ses dernier s'en prennent à Athéna et aux êtres humains qu'ils protégeaient jadis.

C'est alors qu'un déclic se fit dans ma tête, la seule chose qui est plus précieuse à sa vie à Hadès est Perséphone, la fille de Déméter. Ce doit être elle qui a était enlever à son époux en accusant Athéna afin de faire ses fichues guerre sainte. Elle doit sûrement être enfermé quelque part dans les Enfers, mais où…

Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à Shion afin d'avoir son avis sur le sujet, car là je suis complètement perdu…

* * *

**_POV KANON_**

Lorsque Wassilia était rentré pour le repas, j'avais trouvé qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs, car elle ne réagissait que très peu lorsque l'on lui parlait. Cela m'avait beaucoup intriguais, car je pouvais lire le doute, de l'incompréhension et la peur dans son regard. Car bien sur, Wassilia ne portait plus son masque en notre présence, ce qui nous faisait plaisir à mon frère et moi-même. Elle n'avait que très peu manger pendant le repas et partis très vite se coucher…

Mais en se moment, j'étais couché dans mon lit en train de me triturer le cerveau afin de savoir se qui aurait pu mette ma p'tite cœur dans cet état. C'est alors que je la sentis bouger dans son petit lit, sa respiration était devenue saccadé, comme si elle se battait contre un ennemi imaginaire. Je me levais donc afin de voir comment elle allait. Cependant, lors que je m'approchais de son lit, elle se leva d'un bon essoufflé et tétanisé. Lorsqu'elle me vit près d'elle, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras sans pour autant pleurer comme la première fois qu'elle avait fait un tel cauchemar.

- Là, c'est rien, je suis là.

Elle se détendit un moment, avant de lever son visage vers moi.

- Je… je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit. Me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix

- Bien sur.

Je me relevai avec ma p'tit sœur dans les bras et alla me coucher dans mon lit alors qu'elle venait de se rendormir en murmurant de ne jamais l'abandonner…

* * *

Il faisait très chaud en ce début de journée au Sanctuaire, trop chaud pour rester trop longtemps en plein cagnard ! Seulement, voilà, Kanon avait eu la géniale idée de s'entraîner au combat ce matin. Il n'avait dis que c'était la meilleure façon d'oublier mon cauchemar d'y hier. Pourtant ce dernier continuait de me perturber. J'avais rêvé de son enfermement, ses nombreux pseudos-noyades avant de trouver le sceptre de Poséidon. Puis c'était la mort des Ors les unes après les autres, les images de mes bouquins me revenaient en mémoire. Comme si mon subconscient ne voulait pas que j'oublis pourquoi je suis ici. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait, car d'habitude, je rêve plutôt de ma sœur ou même de la séparation de mes parents…

Je me retrouvais donc coucher à même le sol, à cause d'un coup de pieds de mon tyran de maître…que j'adore. Ce dernier s'assit alors à l'ombre d'une colonne en me souriant tout en me disant de toujours restait concentré sur mon adversaire.

C'est alors qu'un garde vint nous voir en disant que Shion voulait me voir. J'étais contente qu'il réponde aussi vite à mon message par télépathie que je lui avait envoyé après mes découverte dans le livre qu'il m'avait traduis…

* * *

**_POV SHION_**

J'étais assis à mon bureau en repensant toujours au message de Wassilia qui avait selon elle trouvait le nom de son armure, mais aussi pourquoi il y avait ses fichues guerres contre Athéna. Cela m'avait énormément intrigué, car cela voudrait dire qu'il y aurait un dieu derrière tous cela…

C'est alors que je la vis entrer dans le bureau, puis enlever son masque avant de me sourire en me saluant. En la voyant, je me souvins que je n'avais maintenant que moins d'un an avant de mourir et de la laisser seule dans sa tache. Malgré que j'en aie parlé à mon vieil ami, mon cœur se serre en l'imaginant seule alors qu'elle n'aura plus ses frères d'adoption avec elle.

- J'ai enfin trouvé le nom de mon armure ! Elle s'appellerait Mujina, comme la déesse des ombres.

- C'est vraiment surprenant, surtout que cette déesse…

- …est une allié d'Athéna qui a disparu il y a mille ans.

Je ne pus que lui sourire alors qu'elle venait de me couper la parole. Elle devait avoir étudié le livre par cœur. Même moi qui l'avais lu, je n'avais pas fait de tel rapprochement, elle devait surement déjà connaître certaine légende sur les dieux de part son monde, légende surement différent et pourtant semblable.

- Par contre, je sais pourquoi Hadès veut la mort d'Athéna. Il pense que c'est elle qui lui a volé et emprisonné sa femme, Perséphone dans les Enfers bien à l'abri des yeux du dieu. Par contre je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu être enlevé à Poséidon pour que lui aussi s'en prenne aux hommes. Car avant ses guerres à chaque fois qu'ils se réincarnaient, Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon étaient alliés. On les appelait à cette époque les trois gardiens de la terre.

- Tu sais ce qui c'est passer ?

J'étais surpris qu'elle n'en sache autant rien qu'avec un bouquin qu'elle a réussis à décrypter et à lire entre les lignes.

- Oui, c'est après l'enfermement d'Erèbe et la mort de Nyx qu'ils ont commencé à se détesté et à se faire la guerre…

Elle continuait de me parler de ses découverte mais aussi de ses doutes et surtout se son envi de demander conseil à Héméra, la déesse du jour. Lors de son récit, mon cœur se serra lorsqu'elle parlait de Thanatos et d'Hypnos…

* * *

**_POV MILO_**

Enfin de retour au Sanctuaire, c'est pas que l'île de Milo ne m'est pas plus, mais j'avais hâte de retrouver Wassi pour lui montrer le fruit de mon entraînement. Je savais qu'Aio était arrivé hier et qu'ils étaient en se moment en train de s'entraîner avec Kanon et Aioros sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement. Je partis donc en courant vers les aires d'entraînements après avoir fausser compagnie à mon maître qui était allé voir le Pope.

C'est alors que je les vis, mes deux meilleurs amis en train de se battre l'un contre l'autre utilisant leurs cosmos. Je m'assis alors près des deux maîtres après les avoir salués, avant de reporter mon regard vers les deux combattants. Wassi malgré qu'elle soit plus petite et plus fine que nous, elle était bien plus rapide, agile et forte. Forte, enfin pour l'instant, car on a bien l'intention de vite la dépasser afin de pouvoir enfin la battre. Car pour le moment, c'est elle qui nous bas toujours lors des combats…

- S'lut Milo, enfin de retour ! Me dit Wassi en venant vers moi

- Ouais !

C'est alors que je vis Aio en train de se relever avant de venir vers nous et me saluer.

- Un p'tit combat contre moi, ça te dis mon p'tit insecte ?

Je ne pus que sourire en entendant sa provocation, alors qu'elle venait de faire un entraînement avec Aio. Ce dernier soupirait avec pourtant un sourire, alors que Kanon et Aioros disait que rien n'arrête une tigresse qui veut se battre…

- OK, vient prendre ta patté le chaton !

C'est alors qu'un combat entre nous deux débuta, je pus alors lui montrer mes progrès que j'ai fais sur l'île de Milos…

* * *

Cela faisait un mois que Milo et Aiolia étaient revenu au Sanctuaire, un mois qu'on recommençait à faire tourner en bourrique nos maîtres en les fuyants pour se retrouver et s'entraîner ensemble sur la plage, loin des regards indiscret. Pour ma part, Kanon me laissait faire ce que je voulais tant que je m'entraînais régulièrement, même si ce n'était pas avec lui. Il m'avait même dis un soir que s'était plus enrichissant de se battre contre eux que de faire des exercices de concentration ou autres avec lui…

Mais en se moment, j'étais en train de me balader dans le Sanctuaire, lorsque je vis quatre apprentis autour d'un petit garçon de mon âge avec des cheveux blond. Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui-même alors que ses salaud l'insultait de parler à lui-même. C'est alors que je le reconnus et d'un seul coup la colère m'envahit, comment osent-ils le traiter de la sorte, lui Shaka de la Vierge. Je m'avançais vers eux d'un pas rageur, puis lorsque l'un d'eux allait redire l'une de ses conneries sur Shaka, je l'envoyais bouler plus loin grâce à un superbe coup de poings avant d'exploser.

- Non mais sa va pas, vous êtes abrutis ou vous le faite exprès !

- Qu'es ce que tu fous ici sale peste !

- La dernière correction ne t'as pas sufis, tu veux que je recommence ?

Je les vis alors reculer d'un pas mais en restant toujours là. Je me tournai donc vers Shaka qui s'était relevé en me voyant arriver pour lui venir en aide.

- B'jour, je m'appel Wassilia et toi ?

- Sh…Shaka

OK, je ne le savais pas si timide, mais il faut dire qu'il a toujours était l'un des Chevaliers les plus réserver du Sanctuaire.

- Aller viens, je vais t'emmener au Pope. Je suis surprise que tu ne sois pas avec un Chevalier d'Argent !

- Il m'a laissé ici prétextant que je devais y aller seul.

- Qui s'était ? lui posais-je sachant qu'il me mentait

- …

C'est alors que les autres idiots qui étaient toujours là partirent sachant que s'ils me tapaient vraiment sur le système, je leur ferais passer l'envi de s'en prendre à un enfant qui plus est un futur Chevalier d'Or.

- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais, tu peux me le dire.

Je savais que mon masque ne m'aider pas dans se genre de situation, c'est alors que je l'entendis, cette voix lui dire de me faire confiance. je n'y crois pas je suis capable d'entendre Bouddha ! Ou alors c'était mon imagination.

- C'est le Chevalier d'Argent de la Lyre

- OK, viens.

Je luis pris alors la main pour qu'il me suive. Pendant le chemin, je lui présenter tous les Chevaliers d'Ors et les apprentis Ors présent au Sanctuaire.

* * *

**_POV KANON_**

Cela faisait un mois que Wassilia dormait avec moi, aujourd'hui, elle nous avait présenté le futur Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge. On était surpris mon frère et moi-même que se soit elle qui l'accompagne jusqu'au Pope. Cependant, lorsqu'elle nous annonça que le Chevalier qui l'avait emmené ici l'avait abandonné près du Sanctuaire prétextant des choses à faire. Puis elle partit avec Shaka qui était assez intimidé qu'elle lui tienne la main et surtout je pense un peu surpris qu'elle le prenne en charge.

Mais en se moment, ma p'tite sœur était lover contre moi en train de dormir paisiblement alors que je la regardais dormir tous en pensant qu'elle s'attendait très bien avec les futur Chevaliers d'Ors et surtout qu'elle était très proches d'eux. Surtout d'Aiolia qui veut toujours voir son visage et Milo avec qui elle aimait passer du temps à s'amuser, mais aussi d'être près de lui. Au début je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais ses dernier temps, je l'ai remarqué. Ses deux là sont vraiment trop mignon, ils cherchent la présence de l'autre lorsqu'ils le peuvent et surtout les yeux de Wassi brillent lorsqu'elle parle de Milo. Je sens que dans quelques années, ses deux là vont faire des étincelles, deux caractères brulant se tournant autour…

* * *

J'étais assise sur la falaise près du Cap Sounion en train de repenser encore et encore sure mes découverte. Comment vais-je faire pour délivrer Perséphone avant la mort de Seiya et celle d'Hadès ? Comment faire pour éloigner Thanatos et Hypnos d'Elysion pour éviter des combats inutiles et meurtrier ? Comment faire pour sauver Aioros sans pour autant devoir quitter le Sanctuaire afin de garder un œil sur les Chevaliers d'Ors, mais surtout de Saga ? Dois-je demander conseil à Héméra pour la suite des évènements, lui dire mon secret ? Comment aider Poséidon à retrouver la paix, ne sachant pas qu'est-ce qu'il lui a était dérober ?

Tant de questions sans réponses qui se répètent encore et encore dans ma tête depuis maintenant deux mois. Même si j'allais souvent à Jamir réfléchir où demander conseil à Shion, j'étais toujours au point mort. Surtout que je n'avais plus eux de rêve ou illusion sur mon armure…

C'est alors que se sentis un cosmos venir vers moi, me faisant sortir de mes réflexions. Ce n'était autre que Shaka qui malgré sa timidité et le fais qu'il restait assez éloigner des autres apprentis ors pour le moment, venait me voir lorsque j'étais seule.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, j'ai réfléchir ici.

- Tu…tu peux m'en parler si…si tu veux.

Je ne pus que sourire sous mon masque, pourtant je sais très bien que je peux rien lui dire sur mon secret, pas encore en tous cas.

- Je pensais aux autres apprentis qui étaient déjà partis dans des pays différents pour leurs entraînements. Toi aussi tu vas pas tarder à partir pour l'Inde, ton pays d'Origine pour avoir ton armure. Mentis-je

- Oui. Wassilia, tu pourrais me parler des autres apprentis Chevaliers d'Ors, je ne connais que Milo et Aiolia.

Je me tournais vers lui et vit dans ses yeux bleu azur le désir de connaissance, mais surtout de la crainte, comme s'il avait peur d'eux sans le vouloir. Je le rassura alors sur les futurs Ors tout en les lui décrivant en m'aidant surtout de mes connaissances que du peu de temps que j'ai passer avec eux pour certains…


End file.
